Painful Memories
by Lils1
Summary: TRADUCTION .Après un tragique évènement,Lily Evans,16 ans,déménage en Engleterre avec sa tante. Elle s'attend alors a une nouvelle et meilleur vie.Cependant , son passé semble la hanter Lily/James Love/Hate
1. Un nouveau ou commencement ou non ?

Déni : rien ne m'appartient ,tout appartient à J.K.Rowling et même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas ,c'est la traduction de l'histoire de Lil- Brat888.url  
  
  
  
  


**Painful Memories  
  
  
  
  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau commencement ou non ?!  
  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
_Une jolie rousse de 15 ans marchait joyeusement dans une des rues de son quartier , un ballon de basket dans sa main. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée et elle portait un tee-shirt vert avec un short blanc. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa maison, elle eu soudainement le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commença à accélérer, et entra chez elle deux minutes plus tard. Une froide sensation l'envahit avec le sentiment grandissant que rien ne serai plus jamais comme avant .Elle n'entendait rien.  
  
« Maman ? Papa ? » appela la fille.  
  
Elle examina alors sa maison. A part le silence , elle était dans un désordre total. Il y avait des vases cassés par terre , des chaises déplacées , deux tables renversées…  Son cœur battait de plus en plus en plus fort.  
  
« Maman !!! Papa !!! » appela-t-elle à nouveau en s'approchant des escaliers. Cette fois sa voix était angoissée et insistante.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Elle courut vers la chambre de ses parents aussi vite qu'elle put. Cette distance lui parut durer un million de jours ; en réalité c'était juste deux secondes. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une horrible scène la frappa. Sur le sol son père était étendue , mort, quoique aucune blessures ne lui avaient été faites. Sa mère était sur le lit ,avec ses mains attachées .Elle était couverte de contusions et ne respirait pas, confirmant quelle était morte elle aussi. Ses yeux se déplacèrent alors jusqu'à sa sœur , Pétunia , qui était assise dans un coin , le visage choqué et triste. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Lorsque la fille s' approcha de sa sœur  pour voir si elle allait bien , elle lui dit simplement de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Puis elle se leva et s' enfuit de la maison.  
  
Elle ne pouvait toujours pas surmonter le fait que ses parents étaient partis pour toujours et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Le choc fut ensuite remplacé par un immense chagrin. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle se sentait responsable de la mort de son père et de sa mère. Elle voulait pleurer , pleurnicher , crier, aller vomir… mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et s'étreignit . Ses yeux fixèrent juste les corps étendus, et elle commença à respirer plus difficilement. Les secondes se changèrent en minutes , les minutes en heures. C'est la seule chose dont elle s'est souvenue avant que tout ne devienne noir…_  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
(aujourd'hui)  
  
« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Le vol 082 à destination de Londres atterrira dans environ 10 minutes. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures avant que l'avion ne touche terre. Merci. »  
  
La même fille se réveilla au son du microphone…  Son nom était Lily Evans et elle avait maintenant un an de plus. Elle était toujours belle , mais un peu plus maigre et ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur , de peine et d'angoisse. Elle avait en plus ce regard qui semblait dire : « je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous faîtes tant que sa ne me blesse pas ! ».  
  
Lily avait rêvé de la mort de ses parents encore une fois. Depuis le jour où elle avait trouvé leur cadavre , elle était tourmentée par ces cauchemars. En essayant de ne plus y penser , elle se concentra sur son corps douloureux , qui était vraiment raide ; après tout , elle était assise depuis plus de huit longues heures d'agonies , avec en plus un mal de tête infernal depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Amérique.  
  
En même temps que Lily étirait ses bras , les hôtesse de l'air passaient , vérifiant que chaque passager était assis avec sa ceinture de sécurité correctement mise. Lily saisit l'accoudoir. Elle détestait le sentiment qu'on a lorsque l'avion monte ou descend. Ses yeux émeraude s'agrandirent et son habituel teint crémeux devînt pale lorsqu'elle sentit l'avion descendre lentement sur la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport.  
  
« Le vol 082 a atterri avec succès. Vous pouvez maintenant retirer vos ceintures de sécurité et sortir calmement de l'avion. Merci d'avoir voyagé avec American Airlines et nous espérons vous revoir une autre fois. »  
  
'Enfin !'pensa Lily. Elle enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et se leva. Elle pris rapidement ses affaires puis entra dans l'aéroport. Une hôtesse de l'air l'accompagna à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver le reste de ses bagages. Après ça , elle alla dans la file d'attente pour chercher sa tante.  
  
« Lily !Lily !!! » appela une voix derrière elle. Lily se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec sa tante Angelo Rose , de nouveau.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Aperçut du chapitre 2 :  
  
-Lily et Rose discutent  
  
-La personnalité de Lily est révélée un peu plus  
  
-De nouveau personnages sont présentés - certains seront important , d'autres non  
  
-En été on s'amuse - ou dans le cas d'une certaine personne , non.  
  
  


Note de la traductrice :

Salut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Moi aussi je me suis lancé dans la traduction. Je trouve l'histoire géniale surtout lorsque Lily va entrer à Poudlard mais bon ce n'est que mon avis. En attendant si vous voulez la suite REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... J'en veux au moins 5 pigééééééééééééé ?


	2. Un été embarrassant

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url. Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.(La prochaine fois c'est copié- collé ça ira plus vite).

Je remercie Mystick , Jaligny , angelinadelacour , Claire et Ccilia qui sont passés en review et grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre.

**PAINFUL MEMORIES**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  


**Chapitre 2 : Un été embarrassant**  
  
  


Angelo Rose était une très belle femme de 35 ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleus ravissants. Elle avait réussit sa vie , car elle était considérée comme l'un des meilleurs neurochirurgiens du monde. Rose vivait à Londres avec son merveilleux mari , Angelo Mark. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant car Mark était stérile.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Rose engloutit Lily dans beaucoup d'étreintes. Même si elle aimait la façon dont sa tante lui souhaitait la bienvenue , elle regrettait de ne pas seulement pouvoir s'asseoir et se relaxer un moment. Elle se sentait encore toute étourdie du décalage horaire. 'Ughh !Le monde file trop vite' pensa Lily.  
  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées , Rose dit « Oh tu dois être vraiment fatiguée du voyage , ma chérie. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par rentrer . Nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé depuis… tu sais… à la maison . »  
  
« Merci tante Rose ! » répondit Lily d'une voix calme.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Alors , comment va ta sœur Pétunia ? »demanda Rose en conduisant.  
  
« Elle va bien… Je pense qu'elle s'adapte à son nouveau style de vie. »  
  
Ce que Lily disait était en partie vrai. Pétunia Evans ,18 ans , avait acheté son propre appartement en Amérique. Elle utilisait l'argent qu'elle gagnait de son travail au centre commercial pour payer ses charges. Elle était devenues indépendante il y avait juste quelques mois- apprenant à s'assumer chaque jour de sa vie. Cependant , avec les évènements récents , Pétunia décida de ne plus retourner à l'université pendant quelques temps. Elle était toujours émotionnellement blessée de la mort de ses parents ,qui avait eu un impact dramatique sur elle. A vrai dire ,ses derniers mots à sa seule sœur était « tout est de ta faute !».  
  
« Lily ,chérie , si tu veux parler de n'importe quoi et je dis bien n'importe quoi , je serai toujours là pour t'écouter » offrit Rose .  
  
« Seulement quand je serai prête…  » fut la seule chose que Lily dit et le reste du chemin se passa en silence.   
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


L'été était la saison préférée d'Angelo Mark. Peu importe combien son travail était ennuyeux ou combien il faisait chaud à l'extérieur , il pensait toujours que l'été était amusant. Cette année cependant , c'était différent. Sa nièce devait rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'installer seule. Depuis que Lily était arrivée , l'atmosphère chez les Angelo avait changée. D'habitude, c'était agréable et joyeux mais maintenant , c'était tendue.  
  
Lily était ignorée la plupart du temps à la maison. Personne ne savait quoi lui dire et elle ne semblait pas y faire attention. En plus , elle était souvent laissée seule avec les gouvernants et les chauffeurs. C'était parce que Mark et Rose était très occupés au travail avec plusieurs meurtres inexpliqués qui s'étaient déroulés récemment.  
  
Ce que son oncle et sa tante ne savait pas , c'était que Lily sortait de la maison durant les jours de la semaines. Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne ne remarquait sa soudaine disparition car elle s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre. Durant ses escapades , Lily allait dans un gymnase public pour deux à quatre heures. Là elle travaillait son corps seule jusqu'à ce quelle se sente satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait de la journée. Son activité préférée à la gym était le Punching Ball ; elle l'utilisait pour extérioriser toutes les émotions renfermées à l'intérieur d'elle - peine , colère , désespoir… Les types du gymnases devinrent si habitués à sa présence qu'ils lui demandèrent même de s'entraîner avec eux. Elle déclina simplement la proposition.  
  
Lily rentrait à la maison avant Mark et Rose , alors ils ne lui posaient pas de questions pour savoir où elle était pendant la journée. Quand ils revenaient , ils demandaient juste à leur nièce comment c'était passé sa journée ou si elle avait fait quelque chose de nouveau. Lily leur mentait , racontant qu'elle avait passé une bonne journée et qu'elle avait seulement fait une promenade au parc dans l'après-midi. Après toutes les questions , tous les trois mangeaient leur dîner en silence puis se retiraient leur lit avec seulement le mot « bonne nuit ».  
  
Les jours se tournèrent en semaines et le semaines en mois. Bientôt , il ne restait que deux jours avant que l'école ne reprenne. Une des mystérieuses choses sur Lily était qu'elle n'allait pas à une école ordinaire. En fait , c'était tout sauf ordinaire. Vous voyez , Lily est une sorcière et elle suit les cours à Poudlard , l'école de sorcellerie. Avant , elle allait à l'institut de Salem en Amérique mais après de récentes complications et du fait que les seuls tuteurs de Lily vivaient dans un pays différent , elle compris qu'elle devait déménager.  
  
Avec une nouvelle école et un nouvel environnement , Lily eu besoin de s'acheter du matériel. Alors la même semaine , elle alla au chemin de Traverse avec sa tante. Angelo Jack (le cousin de Mark) leur donna des indications pour y aller puisqu'il avait été diplômé à Poudlard.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


(Le chemin de traverse)  
  
Quatre garçons faisaient les fous devant une boutique appelée « Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch »..Ils jouaient aux pirates en se battant avec leur baguette. Un des garçons avec des cheveux mal coiffés et des yeux bruns chocolats marchait à reculons et n'avait pas vu la belle rousse derrière lui. Les trois autres garçons étaient trop occupés à rire et à jouer pour dire à leur ami de se retourner. Naturellement leur copain perdit l'équilibre et comme par instinct , la fille le rattrapa. Avant qu'il ne puisse remercier la personne qui avait amortit sa chute , la fille le laissa tomber par terre et s'éloigna inaperçu. A cet instant , ses amis ayant remarqués sa position furent très surpris de le voir allongé par terre.  
  
« Yo Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda l'un d'eux.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »répondit le garçon.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Lily entra dans la boutique Madame Malkin , murmurant sur la stupidité et l'immaturité des garçons. Elle faisait ses courses toute seule maintenant parce que Rose avait reçut un appel urgent de l'hôpital. Quoique avant de partir , sa tante lui avait dit d'attendre son oncle Mark qui venait la chercher dans quatre heure. Rose savait que sa nièce avait tendance à errer seule.  
  
Madame Malkin salua Lily et commença à mesurer sa taille. Elle était seule dans le magasin alors c'était assez calme. Quand se fut fait, elle paya son uniforme et continua à acheter ses livres d'école à Fleury et Bott , un nouvel animal de compagnie (un chaton blanc qu'elle nomma « Hope ») , à l'apothicaire quelques parchemins , de l'encre , un nouveau chaudron et des ingrédients pour les potions. Finalement , sa dernière destination était la boutique de baguette « Olivander - Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C ». Lily avait réellement besoin d'une nouvelle baguette magique depuis que son ancienne avait été cassée après une terrifiante attaque à son école Américaine. Le souvenir était toujours présent dans sa tête comme si cela s'était passé hier. Au moment où elle entra dans la boutique , Lily eu l'étrange impression que d'une façon ou d'une autre , tous ses secrets seront révélés et elle ne le voulait certainement pas.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Mr Olivander était un homme très particulier. Il saluait toujours ses clients comme s'il pouvait voir leur futur. Quand il vit Lily , il sentit cette triste et nuageuse aura encore effrayante autour d'elle. Il sentit aussi qu'elle était très spéciale à beaucoup de vies et que son existence est essentielle pour la communauté magique et moldu.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Bonjour Melle Evans ».  
  
Lily sursauta à l'accueil qu'elle reçut. Elle était en train d'observer le magasin , critiquant son état , quand derrière elle , une voix mystérieuse l'appela.  
  
« Je présume que vous désirez une seconde baguette magique » dit Mr Olivander.  
  
« Uhhh… ouais… Je veux dire , oui… oui s'il vous plaît ! » répondit Lily. Inexplicablement , elle sentait quelle était obligée d'être poli devant cet homme plus vieux qu'elle.  
  
Mr Olivander commença à mesurer sa main et lui offrit plusieurs baguettes à essayer. Trente minutes passèrent et Lily ne trouvait toujours pas de baguette. Dix minutes plus tard , elle trouva enfin celle qui lui était adaptée - 25.6 centimètres , souple, faite de bois de saule , et très bonne pour les charmes.  
  
Lily , heureuse d'avoir finit ses achats , paya sa baguette et commença à sortir de la boutique. Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte , Mr Olivander traversa le magasin et lui dit quelque chose qu'elle se rappela longtemps ,  
  
« Pour une adolescente vous avez déjà fait face à plusieurs situation d'adultes dont certains doivent encore faire face. Il est évident que vous avez beaucoup mûri. Vous avez décidé d'utiliser toutes les émotions douloureuses que vous sentez ou avez senti auparavant pour accomplir de grandes choses. Au moment où vous êtes entré dans ce magasin ,j'ai senti beaucoup de pouvoir autour de vous… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de plus en plus de disciples ; vous craignez d'être la cible suivante… »Là, Mr Olivander fit une pause. Il souleva le menton de Lily et continua à parler.  
  
« Parfois le mal frappa les bonnes personnes de plein fouet. Vous connaissez votre destinée. Vous pouvez la changer. J'espère juste que peu importe le chemin que vous prendrez , vous le ferez avec la bonté de votre cœur. Bonne journée Melle Evans…  »  
  
Avant que Mr Olivander ne soit retourné au fond de son magasin , Lily parla , « je ferai tout ce que je peux pour survivre. Voldemort a peut-être pris tout ceux que j'aime le plus , mais il ne m'aura pas. Je m'assurerai personnellement que je serai celle qui donnera un coup de pied dans le cul de ce bâtard. »  
  
Et avec ce qu'elle venait de dire , Lily claqua la porte montrant qu'elle était en colère. Mr Olivander sourit tristement et murmura , « si seulement tu savais Lily , si seulement tu savais…  »  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Angelo Mark remarqua que Lily était troublée rien qu'à voir sa tête. Cependant , il décida de ne rien dire car il croyait que sa nièce était juste en train de penser au décès de ses parents. En réalité , Lily avait autre chose en tête. Les mots de Mr Olivander résonnaient dans ses oreilles. 'Ma destinée ? Le bon choix ?!Comment ce vieil homme a-t-il su que j'étais une…  ?'  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Aperçut du chapitre 3 :  
  
-Lily va à Poudlard 

-Un peu plus du passé de Lily est révélé dans le train 

-Dumbledore et Lily ont une importante conversation 

-Les maraudeurs font une entrée officielle. 

-Deux personnes ne s'entendront pas 

-Lily s'adaptera-t-elle à son nouvelle école? 

-Nouveaux personnages…  
  
  
  
Note de la traductrice :  
  
Salut !!!!!!!!! Vous avez passé un bon Noël ???C'est bien, moi aussi. Désolé pour le retard ,non mais franchement qu'elle idée de commencer à traduire une fic a Noël !!!! (whoaaaaaaaaaa 4 pages en passant) Bon sinon je promet que le chapitre 3 arrivera très vite et qu'il y aura de plus en plus d'actions aussi .Sinon je voulais remercier mes reviewer encore une fois. Je voudrais encore 5 review sinon pas de chapitre 3, pas de chapitre 4, pas de chapitre 5, pas de chapitre 6...alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
@plus , Lils

  
  



	3. Poudlard préparetoi , Lily Evans arrive

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url. Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.(c'est vrai que c'est plus rapide copié/collé)

**PAINFUL MEMORIES**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Chapitre3 : Poudlard prépare-toi , Lily Evans arrive**  
  
  
  
Toc.Toc.Toc  
  
'Merde ! Quel est le salop qui fait ce bruit ?'pensa Lily en ouvrant ses yeux , seulement pour voir un hiboux essayer de passer à travers une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Lily se leva rapidement et se précipita vers elle. Tirant les rideaux , elle laissa la créature entrer. Au moment où elle ouvrit , le hiboux s'éleva au dessus de sa tête , lâcha la lettre sur la table de nuit d'Acajou et s'envola.  
  
Lily prit la lettre et vit qu'elle venait de sa nouvelle école , Poudlard. En déchirant l'enveloppe , elle parcourut le parchemin où elle lut :  
  
« Chère Melle Evans , Voici votre billet pour le Poudlard-Express. Sachez que votre train partira de la gare King's Cross à 11 heures précises. Vous ne devez pas le rater. Vous chercherez notre garde-chasse Mr Rubeus Hagrid dès que vous arriverez à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il vous escortera avec les premières années au château. Sincèrement , Minerva McGonagall , Directrice-adjointe.  
  
'La vie est injuste... ' pensa amèrement Lily quand elle eu finit de lire la lettre. Elle la plia et la rangea négligemment avec le billet dans un des tiroirs de sa table. Elle se prépara pour la journée et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Bonjour…  »  
  
Lily lâcha le toast qu'elle était en train de manger et se retourna immédiatement. Là , derrière elle , se tenait les deux dernières personnes qu'elle s'attendait à voir un dimanche matin.  
  
« Uhhh… b-bonjour…  » répondit Lily.  
  
Mark et Rose sourirent simplement et s'assirent eux-aussi pour petit- déjeuner. Un instant plus tard , une des gouvernantes arriva comme une serveuse dans un restaurant.  
  
« Monsieur , Madame , qu'est-ce que je vous apporte ce matin ? » demanda-t- elle.  
  
« Oh , Mark et moi voulons juste des crêpes avec du sirop d'Erable. Et pour boire , nous prendrons du jus d'orange. Merci Emma ! » lui dit Rose.  
  
« D'accord Madame. Votre petit déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes. »  
  
Dès que Emma partit dans la cuisine , Mark essaya de commencer une conversation agréable avec sa nièce.  
  
« Alors Lily , excitée pour demain ? » demanda-t-il ?  
  
« Non... » répondit Lily.  
  
« Pourquoi non , ma chère ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas… Peux-tu m'excuser ? »  
  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre , Mark lui donna la permission de quitter la table.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Lily ferma son sac à dos , qui contenait deux bouteilles de parfum très chères , quatre animaux empaillés (rétrécis depuis qu'elle leur avait jeté un sortilège de réduction) , un carnet à croquis , des accessoires d'ornement pour cheveux , sa boîte de bijoux et sa nouvelle baguette magique. Prenant le sac à dos , elle le plaça à coté d'un énorme sac (remplit du nécessaire pou son animal de compagnie ) et de sa valise qui contenait se vêtement moldus et des uniformes scolaires. Elle observa alors sa chambre pour des choses qu'elle aurait oubliée.  
  
Lily commença à ouvrir tiroirs et armoires. Quand elle arriva à la table d'Acajou , elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir vérifiée. Dans un des tiroirs il y avaient son portefeuille , le ticket du train qu'elle avait reçu le matin , et une grosse boîte en bois. En plaçant rapidement le ticket et son portefeuille dans une des poches de son sac à dos , elle retourna à la boîte et la porta dans ses bras. Les yeux de Lily se remplirent soudainement d'émotions si contenues - la douleur , le chagrin , la colère , le désespoir et l'amour. Des flashes de son passé apparurent soudain dans son esprit comme un film en marche. Les bons moment qu'elle avait passé avec sa famille et ses amis , l'Institut de Salem , la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus , sa présence à tant d'enterrement , Voldemort… Lily regarda la boîte pendant un long moment. Elle voulait pleurer encore mais c'était impossible , quelqu'un frappait à la porte.  
  
Clignotant les yeux un petit moment , Lily rangea rapidement la boîte dans sa valise (qui contenait aussi toutes ses fournitures scolaires , un kit de maquillage qu'elle employait à peine , quelques chaussures et deux lourds sacs d'argent sorcier) et la ferma hâtivement. Reprenant un visage impassible , elle alla ouvrir pour voir qui était son visiteur inattendu.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Salut !Puis-je entrer ? »demanda Rose à sa nièce.  
  
« Bien sûr…  »répondit Lily.  
  
« Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je suis là et je vais y venir… Mark et moi avons remarqué que tu n'est pas vraiment ouverte aux autres. C'est ton affaire et je la respecte. Mais…  je sais aussi que garder ses émotions renfermées à l'intérieur de soi tout le temps est malsain. C'est pour ça que ton oncle et moi avons décidé de t'acheter ça… ». Là , Rose remit à Lily un cadeau. Désirant voir ce que sa tante lui avait cherché , Lily arracha le magnifique emballage et en sortit un livre brun épais en cuir. Il avait de belles bordures en or et les lettres L-I-L-Y gravées au centre. C'était…   
  
« Un journal intime…  »finit Rose. « Pour faire moins fille , c'est un journal. Il a besoins d'une clé pour s'ouvrir…  ». Elle donna à sa nièce une petite clé attachée à une chaîne en or. « Ce n'est pas grand chose , mais j'espère que tu l'aimes quand même… ça me ferai vraiment plaisir si tu l'utilisais à Poudlard…  » Lily regarda sa tante , puis à nouveau le livre. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre , elle remercia Rose à maintes reprises.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Lily se tenait entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross , tapant son pied par terre impatiemment. Mark , Rose et elle était là depuis 10h15 ; 20 minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées sans qu'ils n'aient localisés la voie 9 ¾ . Sa tante et son oncle avaient demandé à un employé mais il leur avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle voie. Rien de bizarre ne s'était passé jusqu'à ce que 5 minutes plus tard , ils voient deux adultes sortir d'un mur de brique. Ils pensèrent d'abord que s'était absurde. Je veux dire personne ne traverse un mur sans se blesser. Mais un adolescent le traversa aussi. Il parla aux adultes un moment puis repassa à travers le mur. Cette fois , Mark , Rose et Lily avaient la sensation que les personnes qu'ils étaient en train d'observer avaient un rapport avec la magie.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Excusez-moi !Excuser-moi ! »appela Rose.  
  
Une femme avec des cheveux sablonneux et un visage doux se retourna. « Oui ? »demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Nous nous demandions si vous pourriez nous aider à trouver la voie 9 ¾ »  
  
« Naturellement. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de marcher droit vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Ne vous arrêtez pas et n'ayez pas peur de vous cogner. Si votre tante est nerveuse , ça serai meilleur si elle court. »  
  
« Oh , d'accord. Merci… A propos , je m'appelle Angelo Rose. C'est mon mari , Mark et ma nièce Lily Evans. »  
  
« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.. Je suis Theresa Lupin et voici mon époux , Alex. Alors , votre nièce commence sa première année à Poudlard… Mon fils va aussi dans cette école. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de l'aider puisqu'elle est nouvelle. » Lorsque Mme Lupin se tourna pour sourire à Lily , son regard devint soudainement choqué. Notant le changement, Rose expliqua que Lily est une étudiante transférée d'Amérique.  
  
« … Elle sera en 6ème année »dit Rose.  
  
« Quel coïncidence. Mon fils , Remus , est en même année. Il .» Quoique Theresa allait dire , elle fut coupée par Lily annonçant qu'elle devait y aller.  
  
« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr et Mme Lupin… Merci pour votre aide. »Dit-elle à Theresa et Alex.  
  
Elle regarda alors son oncle et sa tante dans les yeux.  
  
« Je sais que pendant le deux mois passé , je vous ai ignoré et j'en suis désolée. Je suppose que j'ai besoins de temps pour trier certaines choses. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de vous être occupé de moi. Grâce à vous je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie ici. Je sais que ce que je dis ne représente pas grand chose mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressent. Vous me manquerez vraiment tous les deux. Quand tous ceux que je connaissais m'ont quitté , vous deux se sont précipités pour s'occuper de moi. Merci… je le pense vraiment… » Après ça , Rose et Mark étreignirent fermement leur nièce. Au début , Lily était un peu mal à l'aise mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents , elle montrait un peu d ses émotions - elle les étreignit en retour…   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


_« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » demanda une jeune fille de 13 ans à l'homme devant elle.  
  
« Oh rien… rien de toi bien sûr , mais je veux quelque chose de ton amie rousse » dit l'homme.  
  
Réalisant qu'il était en train de parler de sa meilleur amie , les yeux de la fille s'élargirent.  
  
« Non ! N'osez pas toucher Lily ou je vous jure que je…  » Le rire de l'homme avait noyé les derniers mots de sa phrase.  
  
« Et que feras-tu ? Me tuer ? Me jeter un sort ? Tu n'est même pas capable de te détacher de ces cordes magiques alors que voudrais-tu me faire ? »se moqua-t-il. Au lieu de lui répondre , la fille fit quelque chose d'à la fois très courageux et très stupide - elle cracha dans sa figure.  
  
« Maudite chienne ! » Le kidnappeur était choqué et en même temps en colère des manières de sa victime. Il pointa alors un bâton en bois vers elle et cria , « Endoloris… »  
  
La fille sentit comme si un million de couteaux avaient poignardés son corps. Elle se tordait de douleur et criait dans l'agonie. Des larmes de douleur mélangées avec sa propre sueur commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Sans attendre la réponse , il lui refit la même chose à maintes reprises. A la cinquième fois , la fille ressemblait à un pruneau sec. Elle ne criait plus puisque sa gorge sèche. Cependant ses épaules tremblaient incontrôlablement et elle respirait très difficilement.  
  
« Tu as presque remplit ta mission. Vois-tu , je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire physiquement ton amie mais émotionnellement. Tu commence à m'ennuyer… »dit-il cruellement à la fille. Sa victime savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait , elle pensa à toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Dans sa tête elle leur dit que tout allait bien se passer et combien elle les aimait. Bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre , les gens à qui elle avait pensé sentirent sa présence dans leur cœur .  
  
« Avada Kedavra…  » chuchota l'homme.. Une lumière verte sortit du bâton qu'il tenait devant lui. La fille mourut en un instant._  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


« Non ! » cria Lily. Elle venait juste de se réveiller dans un compartiment du Poudlard-Express. Heureusement , personne n'entendit son cri perçant car elle avait placé un puissant sort d'insonorisation et un autre de verrouillage sur la porte avant de s'endormir. Regardant par la fenêtre , elle vit que s'était la tombée de la nuit.  
  
« Nous atteindrons Poudlard dans environ 10 minutes. Laissez s'il vous plait vos bagages dans le train ; ils seront acheminés séparément. » retentit une voix dans le train. Lily sortit son uniforme de sa valise et se changea rapidement. Elle revint à son siège , frottant ses tempes et regardant dans le vide 'Je ne peux pas avoir ces rêves de nouveau… Je ne peux pas' pensa-t-elle en étendant sa main pour caresser son chaton Hope.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Premières années ! Premières années par ici ! » un géant appela à la mer d'étudiant devant lui. Il avait une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés avec une barbe sauvage broussailleuse. Ses yeux noir scarabée erraient autour de la gare.  
  
Lily , avec sa capuche pour que personne ne puisse la voir , s'approcha de l'homme en disant , «Rubeus Hagrid , je présume…  »  
  
« Err , oui… que puis-je pour toi euh … ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Lily Evans , étudiante de transfert. »   
  
« Ah oui. Suis-moi. D'autres premières années ? »  
  
Les premières années et Lily glissaient et trébuchaient comme ils suivaient Hagrid le long d'un chemin sombre , raide et étroit.  
  
Ils ne prirent pas longtemps pour atteindre le bord d'un grand la noir. De l'autre côté s'élevait une montagne avec un château perché dessus.  
  
« Ouai c'est Poudlard. Pour y aller nous devons monter dans ces choses-là » dit Hagrid , indiquant plusieurs bateau flottant sur le rivage. « Pas plus de quatre par bateau »  
  
Lily s'assit avec trois autres premières années qui ne parlaient que du maquillage et des garçons. Ceux qui étaient toujours debout sur le rivage firent de même.  
  
« Tout le monde est casé ? » cria Hagrid. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui , il continua « c'est bon alors - EN AVANT ! »  
  
Aussitôt , les bateaux commencèrent magiquement à avancer. Ils glissaient sur le lac comme si c'était de la glace. La plupart des premières années admiraient le paysage. Le château lui-même était stupéfiant. Après avoir passé une falaise et traversé un tunnel sombre , Hagrid mena les élèves au dessous du château où une sorte de crique souterraine les attendait. Lily , les premières années et le garde-chasse sortirent des bateaux et marchèrent sur les rochers et les cailloux qui se dispersaient par terre. Hagrid les emmena alors à un autre passage où ils arrivèrent devant des escaliers en pierre. Il monta les marches avec les premières années derrière lui et Lily à son côté.  
  
« Alors tu viens d'Amérique ? C'est bien là-bas ? » demanda-t-il , espérant commencer une conversation agréable.  
  
« Hmm-hmm » répondit Lily.  
  
« A quelle école tu allais avant ? »  
  
« L'Institut de Salem en Amérique »  
  
« Tu l'aimais ? »  
  
« Au début. »  
  
« Oh… Tu aimeras Poudlard. C'est la meilleur école , je t'assure ! Grand directeur , grandes classes , tout est grand ». Il arrivèrent alors devant une énorme porte en chêne. Hagrid leva son gigantesque poing et frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme au visage très sévère sortit.  
  
« Bonsoir Hagrid…  » dit-elle.  
  
« Err , bonsoir à vous aussi Professeur McGonagall. Voici les premières années .»  
  
« Merci Hagrid mais je vous demanderez une faveur. Pouvez-vous emmenez ces élèves dans la salle vide avant la répartition ? J'ai besoins d'emmener Melle Evans au Professeur Dumbledore. Il voudrait la voir. Maintenant que je me rappelle , où est cette fille ? » demanda McGonagall , cherchant dans la foule.  
  
« Elle est là Professeur. Celle avec le capuchon. Oh et je ferai ce que vous m'avez demandé » dit Hagrid.  
  
« Très bien. Melle Evans , suivez-moi ». La femme sévère ouvrit les portes du château encore une fois pour entrer avec Lily.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Le voyage au bureau du directeur dura longtemps. Lily n'aurait jamais deviné où il se trouvait si le Professeur n'avait pas murmuré « Cauldron Cakes » à une gargouille en pierre extrêmement laide. La statue pris soudainement vie et fit un pas de coté alors que le mur s'ouvrait. Derrière lui se trouvait un escalier mobile en colimaçon. Lily et McGonagall y montèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon , le Professeur frappa. De l'intérieur , quelqu'un cria , « Entrez…  ». McGonagall tourna la poignée et entra avec Lily. Debout derrière une table , le Professeur Dumbledore souriait.  
  
« Ahhh… Merci d'avoir amené Melle Evans , Minerva , mais je voudrais lui parler en privé. Vous pouvez retourner à la Grande Salle et commencer la cérémonie de répartition sans moi » dit-il.  
  
« B-bien sûr » répondit la directrice adjointe. Elle se retourna et partit. Lily enleva sa capuche puis regarda fixement le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
« Bonjour Lily. Bienvenu à Poudlard… Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il poliment.  
  
« Trois ans » dit-elle.  
  
« Oui…  trois ans en effet… J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie récemment et je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé. Je te présente mes plus profond regrets. Si tu as besoins de quelqu'un à qui parler, sache que je serai toujours là ».  
  
« Merci Professeur , mais je pense que je déclinerai l'offre ».  
  
« Je comprends. Alors , comment évoluent tes pouvoirs ? »  
  
« Bien , je suppose… Je commence un peu à contrôler ma magie sans baguette et j'arrive à jeter quelques sort vraiment avancés »  
  
« C'est bon à entendre. As-tu dis à ton oncle et ta tante que tu es une-… »  
  
« NON… je ne peux et je ne veux pas » dit Lily , sa voix s'élevant un peu.  
  
« D'accord… j'étais juste curieux. Changeons de sujet. J'ai entendu de ton ancien directeur que tu étais une préfète à l'Institut de Salem. Poudlard à déjà élu ses préfets et je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu en fais partie » lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
'Après toutes les choses que j'ai traversées , il me permet toujours de faire partie du comité scolaire… ' pensa Lily ; elle dit à haute voix , « Vraiment Professeur ? »  
  
« Oui , vraiment…  »  
  
« Je suis si honorée. Merci. »  
  
« Tu es la bienvenu. Bien nous ferions mieux maintenant d'aller à la Grande Salle pour que je puisse t'annoncer à l'école entière et que tu sois répartie dans une maison… Viens » dit le Professeur Dumbledore comme lui et Lily (qui remis son capuchon ) quittèrent la pièce.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


La répartition était déjà finit depuis quelques minutes et le banquet n'avait toujours pas commencé. La grande Salle était remplie des discussions et des rire des élèves - quoique la plupart soient des plaintes du manque de nourriture. Le bruit s'apaisa lorsque le directeur marcha calmement jusqu'à la Grande Table. Atteignant sa place , il capta l'attention générale.  
  
« Je suis désolé du retard du banquet mes chers élèves mais j'ai une annonce très importante à faire. Cette année , nous avons eu un transfert d'étudiant de l'Institut de Salem , en Amérique. Elle sera en 6ème année et préfète aussi…  »  
  
A une des tables du Grand Hall , les quatre garçons qui jouaient au Chemin de Traverse commencèrent à discuter. C'était James Potter , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les populaires Maraudeurs. Les filles se jetaient pratiquement à leurs pieds. Vous voyez , James était un des garçons les plus mignons de l'école. Il était assez grand , avec un corps musclé et des cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Ses lunettes cachaient des yeux bruns chocolats. La plupart du temps , ses amis l'appelaient Cornedrue.  
  
Sirius , le coureur de jupon , avait presque le mêmes qualités que James car il était grand et bien construit. La seule différence était qu'il avait des cheveux châtain foncés emmêlés et des yeux noirs charmants qui semblaient briller au mot « FARCE ». Son surnom : Patmol.  
  
Après , il y avait le mystérieux Remus Lupin avec ses cheveux sablonneux et ses yeux bleus cristal. Un de ses plus sombre secret : il était un loups- garous. Plus petit et moins bâtit que Sirius et James , il était le penseur du groupe. Ses amis l'avaient baptisé Lunard.  
  
Le dernier , Peter ou Queudver , quoique pas aussi beau que les trois autre , son amour pour les farces et les plaisanteries lui permit de faire parti du gang. James , Sirius et Remus considéraient le me petit et gras comme un ami..  
  
« Ooohhh… Je vous pari tout ce que vous voulez que cette étudiante est belle...  » dit James à ses amis.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Cornedrue…elle pourrait très bien être une fille vraiment grosse avec un mauvais cas d'acné et un appareil dentaire puisqu'elle est préfète. » dit Sirius  
  
« Err… tu oublies que James est aussi un préfet et qu'il ne ressemble pas à ça. En fait il est considéré comme une des personnes les plus populaires avec nous à couse de son look. » lança Remus.  
  
Juste pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent , Peter ajouta « ouai … » (N.B de la traductrice : vous avez pas l'impression que l'auteur ne l'aime pas ????).  
  
La conversation des garçons fut interrompue par Dumbledore disant , « S'il vous plait accueillez Lily Evans…  »  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Entendant le directeur dire son nom , Lily entra dans la Grande Salle et flâna jusqu'au tabouret où était posé le chapeau de répartition. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle - curieux de voir à quoi elle a ressemblé. Ca n'a pas pris longtemps pour qu'ils voient son beau visage car en quelques secondes , elle avait atteint le tabouret. Là , elle retira le capuchon de son manteau permettant à ses long cheveux roux de cascader en bas de son dos. Mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête , la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut quelqu'un dire « Cornedrue Whoa ! Tu as raison , elle est belle ! » Sous le choixpeau , une voix entra dans sa tête « Bien , bien , bien , si ce n'est pas Evans l'impassible. »Lily sursauta. Quoi qu'elle s'attendait , ce n'était pas ça.  
  
« Que diable ? » pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Oh s'il te plait… ne jure pas ! C'est très grossier tu sais » gronda la voix.  
  
« Ferme-la »  
  
« Je ne peux pas le faire mademoiselle… Non… Hmmm… Dit-moi Lily , aimes-tu ta vie ? »  
  
« …  »  
  
« Non ? Je vois… je ne te blâme pas… Ta vie , il me semble est vraiment déprimante. Ton passé , présent et future est remplit de tant de peine et de chagrin. Tu utilises la culpabilité pour te protéger de tous ceux qui essayent de s'approcher de toi. Tu es en colère après toi pour avoir laissé mourir tous ceux qui ont renoncé à leur propre vie pour te laisser vivre… Comme s'est triste , très triste. »  
  
« Arrête de critiquer ma vie et fais ton travail ! » dit Lily sèchement au chapeau. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelque chose pouvait si bien lire en elle.  
  
« D'accord , d'accord ! Mais n'oublie pas que la patience est une vertu ma chère. »  
  
« Patience , mon cul ! »  
  
« Hmmm… Beaucoup de pouvoir à l'intérieur de toi… Oui , étant ce que tu es… Tu es une amie très loyale et digne de confiance une fois que tu trouves des personnes que tu considères comme tes amis. Une chose très Pouffsoufle si tu me demandes. Alors , il y a aussi l'esprit Serdaigle avec l'intelligence que tu as. J'ai le sentiment que tu vas être la première dans toutes les classes. Oh… il y a plus…  Tu es sournoise et rusée. Tu fera tout pour réaliser les buts que tu t'es fixé dans la vie. Tu es rapide pour juger les autres et tu te moques d'être accepté ou pas dans la société. Maintenant c'est l'esprit Serpentard. »  
  
« Oh non ! N'oses pas me mettre dans cette maison de serpent de Voldemort ou sinon , je m'assurerais que tu sois déchirés en morceaux une fois que je descend de ce tabouret , tu as compris ?! » hurla Lily à la voix.  
  
« Détend-toi , je n'avais pas l'intention de t'envoyer là-bas mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de mangemorts seraient heureux si je l'avait fait. Non , je ne peux pas te mettre là.. Aaahh… je vois énormément de courage… Intéressant. Tu as déjà fait face à certaines de tes plus grandes craintes et pas une fois tu as cédés à l'homme qui t'as fait tout ça. Tu ferai tout pour ceux que tu aimes , même si tu dois mourir dans le procédé. »  
  
« Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça…  »  
  
« Oui… maintenant je vois la maison parfaite… Hmmm… oui… GRIFFONDOR est l'endroit où tu pourras mieux comprendre ta destinée , avec l'aide d'un certain groupe de personnes ».Lily retira le choixpeau de sa tête comme s'il était en feu et le fixa un petit moment. Puis elle marcha vers la table la plus à gauche , où les exclamations les plus fortes étaient faites.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Le festin commença immédiatement après que la répartition finit. Les plats de nourriture apparurent magiquement sur les tables. Mais Lily n'avait pas faim… Les derniers mots du choixpeau magique résonnaient dans sa tête. 'Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire de réfléchir à mon destin ? Ce n'est pas une grande affaire… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois renoncer à la vie de quelqu'un pour sauver la communauté magique et le monde moldu de Voldemort. Super ! se dit-elle. Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par quelqu'un murmurant dans son oreille et mettant sa main sur ses fesses en même temps..  
  
« Hé bébé… je m'appelle James Potter… Tu es libre se week-end ? »dit-il d'une voix qu'il croyait sexy.  
  
Lily bouillit intérieurement des manières de ce type. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur et tous ceux qui la connaissaient n'oseraient jamais croiser son chemin à ces moment-là. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. « Mon nom est Lily Evans et avant tout 'Potter' , je ne suis le bébé de personne… Deuxièmement il n'y a aucune chance que je sorte avec mec comme toi. Et troisièmement , retire ta sale main de mon cul .»  
  
A ce jour , toute la table les regardait.  
  
«Q-Qu'est-ce que tu dis là , salope ? Tu me rejettes ? » demanda James.  
  
« Je ne suis pas une pute Potter , alors ne me traite pas comme telle. Et bien sûr que je te rejette. Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Tu sais quoi , je me casse d'ici. » .Lily se leva de sa chaise et demanda au Professeur McGonagall le mot de passe de Griffondor. L'enseignante lui donna ,surprise qu'elle quitte le banquet avant la fin. Lily transforma une serviette de table en carte de Poudlard et quitta le Grand Hall rapidement , ignorant le regard de haine qu'elle reçu de la plupart de la population féminine.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Aperçut du chapitre 4 :  
  
-Un cours de potion intéressant  
  
-Trois filles tentent de devenir amies avec Lily - voyons ce qui arrivera  
  
-Sirius , Remus et Peter taquinent de son épisode avec Evans…   
  
-Les Maraudeurs jouent leur premier tour de l'année… devinez comment réagit leur victime…   
  
-Une surprise sombre pour Lily  
  
  


Note de la traductrice :  
  
Salut a tous !!!!désolé pour le retard mais ce chapitre à mis plus longtemps que j'avais calculé et en plus il était beaucoup plus grand que les deux autres chapitres. Bref ,J'espère que vous avez aimé. S'il vous plais passez en review ça encourage vraiment et puis dites-moi ce que vous en pensé !!!!!!En tout cas merci à mes 5 reviewers :  
  
Jaligny : merci pour ta review (suis-je si cruelle ?)  
  
Nakago :salut !!!la voilà la suite  
  
Ccilia :J'ai passé un très bon noël merci et ouai vos review m'encourage vraiment , ça me fait même aller plus vite  
  
Ayla :ouai c'est assez explicite merci beaucoup pour ta review  
  
Mystick :Voilà la suite  
  
  


SALUT ET BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!


	4. Personne n'a dit que les premiers jours ...

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url. Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.  
  
  
  
  
  


**PAINFUL MEMORIES**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 4 : Personne n'a dit que les premiers jours étaient faciles.**  
  
  


« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez entendu ce quel a dit à James Potter ? C'était très cruel ! Comme si elle pense qu'elle est mieux que tout le monde…  »  
  
« Je sais... Quel sorte de fille ferait ça ? Bien évidemment la nouvelle. C'est une vrai salope ! »  
  
« Mon Jamie lui donnera une leçon. »  
  
« Ouai , après tout ce qu'elle a dit , il rendra sa vie horrible. »  
  
Lily écoutait quatre de ses camarades de chambres parler d'elle dans le dortoir. Les filles étaient inconscientes que le sujet de leur conversation était réveillée dans son lit et entendait chaque mot qu'elles disaient. C'était parce que Lily avait tiré les rideaux rouges foncé de son lit à baldaquins.  
  
« Je me demande ce que Remus, Sirius et Peter vont penser d'elle…  Je veux dire qu'elle a jeté un de leurs amis et tout…  »  
  
« Très mauvais pour elle…  Les Maraudeurs lui feront les plus mauvaises farces maintenant ! »  
  
« Vous savez, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait être sympa puisqu'elle a été envoyé ici, à Griffondor . Je suppose que je me suis trompée ! »  
  
Lily ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête sur le confortable oreiller . Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant, vraiment pas !  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


En bas, dans la salle commune, les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans des fauteuils devant le feu, discutant des évènements passés pendant le dîner.  
  
« Cornedrue s'est fait jeter ! Cornedrue s'est fait jeter ! » chantonna Sirius.  
  
« La ferme Patmol ! » James rougit dans l'embarras , ses yeux étincelant dangereusement.  
  
« Oh allez James ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'une fille tomberais pour quelqu'un lui disant 'Hé bébé ! Tu es libre ce week-end ?' Honnêtement ! » taquina Remus.  
  
« D-d'où a-as-t-tu ch-cherché ça d-de t-toute f-façon ? » demanda Peter.  
  
« Je l'ai entendu d'un film moldu. De toute façon si j'avais su , je ne lui aurai jamais rien dit. » raconta James à ses amis.  
  
Le reste des Maraudeurs étouffèrent un rire.  
  
« Je hais cette sale fille… Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui demander de sortir et elle agit comme si je l'avais molesté ou quelque chose comme ça. » continua-t-il.  
  
« Es-tu sûr que tu n'as fait que lui demander de sortir avec toi ? » demanda soupçonneusement Remus.  
  
« Err… Oui… Non… Peut-être… D'accord j'ai touché son cul dans le processus… Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. J'utilise toujours cette méthode pour les filles Poufsouffle et ça marche très bien ! »  
  
« James tu es un idiot…  »  
  
« Ne me le rappelle pas ! »  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


BOOM ! Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir se qui se passait. Là , debout derrière les portes du Grand Hall se tenait Lily Evans avec des cheveux bleus électriques et une peau violette. Elle avait aussi des pois partout sur son visage et deux cornes avaient poussé sur son front. Tout le monde éclata de rire , les Maraudeurs et trois autres filles le plus fort. James tomba pratiquement de sa chaise et roula sur le sol . Lily marcha vers lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Tu pense que c'est drôle ? Tu humilies une fille avec une farce stupide juste parce qu'elle te refuse un rendez-vous…  » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix meurtrière ?  
  
« Je ne suis pas le seul- »  
  
« Je n'ai pas encore fini Potter. Sais-tu que j'ai passé la nuit entière à me demander si je dois te faire des excuses ou pas pour hier . Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées des autres…  Mais ce n'est pas la question . Le fait est que j'ai gaspillé mon temps et ta farce pathétique prouve qu'un trou du cul comme toi ne mérite pas mes excuses ! »  
  
« Ca m'est égal que tu t'excuse Evans ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai demandé à sortir avec une salope comme toi. » lui dit James.  
  
Elle plissa les yeux en murmurant le sort inverse puis elle se retourna et marcha vers l'autre bout de la table de Griffondor.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard , quatre professeurs apparurent soudainement. La salle entière s'apaisa. McGonagall avança vers les élèves de sa maison et tendit à chacun son emploi du temps.  
  
« Voici votre programme pour l'année. C'est la seule copie alors je vous conseil de ne pas la perdre. J'espère que vous tous seraient en cours à l'heure et non pas dix minutes après qu'il ait commencé. Est-ce clair ? » Son dernier commentaire était adressé au Maraudeurs.  
  
« Oui , Professeur » répondirent les étudiants.  
  
« Très bien… Bonne journée à tous ! »  
  
Elle disparut alors en face d'eux.  
  
« Merde ! Nous commençons par deux heures de Potion en commun avec les Serpentard…  » dit Sirius en colère en regardant son emploi du temps.  
  
« Encore ? Depuis cinq ans nous avons la même classe pourrie avec les même personnes pourries. » remarqua James.  
  
« Oh non ! Nous sommes encore coincés avec Rogue et Klutch. » dit Remus avant de croquer dans sa pomme.  
  
« J-je ne p-pense pas q-que ça s-soit s-si mal q-que ça l-les mecs…  » bégaya Peter.  
  
« Queudvert , aucun cours ne peut être bien si il est avec des mangemorts 'en formation' ». Alors que Sirius disait cela , un de ses amis tressaillit , inaperçu.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


« Tout le monde s'assoit !!! »aboya le Professeur Klutch , le maître des Potions. « Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sérum de vérité alors ouvrez vos livres page 57 , MAINTENANT. ». Survolant la classe pour les absents , ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily et les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent. « Mais avant tout… je crois que nous devons faire un accueil approprié à une nouvelle élève. »  
  
Là , la moitié de la classe sembla un peu choquée, pendant que l'autre souriait malicieusement. Les Griffondor pensaient , « ça ne ressemble pas au Professeur Klutch. D'habitude il a des préjugés contre les élèves des maisons autres que Serpentard. A quoi joue-t-il ? « La réponse à leur questions arriva bientôt lorsque le Maître des Potions continua.  
  
« Bien , bien , bien… Si ce n'est pas Melle Evans en personne… J'ose dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise de vous voir ici.. Dites-moi , Salem vous a abandonné quand ils ont découvert 'ça' ? Ou ils étaient juste dégoûtés d'avoir à respirer le même air que vous ? »  
  
Lily resta calme mais son corps tremblait de colère. Tous les yeux des Griffondor étaient fixés sur elle , se demandant de quoi le maître des Potion parlait. Le professeur eu un petit sourire satisfait puis repris.  
  
« Êtes-vous timide ou refusez-vous de répondre à ma question ? Allez , racontez-moi… Votre vie semble amusante…  » Lily serra ses poings. Les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce s'éteignirent et partout les chaudrons commençaient à faire du bruit. »Vous êtes très forte et vous avez beaucoup de courage mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : est-ce assez ? Vous savez il vous attend. Il vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Il faut juste accepter son offre. »  
  
Maintenant tout cliquetaient : tables , livre , ingrédients de Potion etc. Tout le monde paraissait surpris sauf Klutch qui se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille de Lily.  
  
« Abandonne Evans , tu ne gagneras jamais la partie. Tu as déjà perdu… Sais- tu que tes amis ont poussé des cris aigus , comme des porcs , lorsqu'ils ont été enlevés et torturés ? Tes parents c'étaient une histoire différente. Ils ont crié comme des lâches et prié pour que l'on épargne leur vie.  
  
« Fermez-la… Fermez-la ! » dit Lily d'une voix rauque. Le bureau du Professeur se fracassa soudainement en deux et chaque morceau heurta le mur avec une grande force. Bruit assourdissant… Bruit assourdissant…  Tout redevint alors normal comme c'était avant que le cours ne commence… Le cachot était silencieux et personne n'osait bouger. Klutch se moqua et cria , « 30 points en moins pour Griffondor car Melle Evans n'avait ici aucun control de sa propre magie. Maintenant Severus , s'il vous plaît commencez à lire la leçon sur le sérum de vérité…  »  
  
Quoique le sujet soit intéressant , seuls les Serpentard prêtaient attention. Les Griffondor , d'un autre côté , pensaient à ce qui c'était passé…Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette soudaine commotion ? Que voulait dire Klutch quand il a dit ces choses à Evans ?  
  
A la rangée de devant , Lily s'emportait silencieusement. ' Tu es idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé tes pouvoirs prendre le control ?!' se gronda-t-elle silencieusement. 'Tu ne peux pas te permettre que ça recommence… Si tu le fait tu sais ce qui arrivera ensuite ! »  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Lily sortait du cachot de Potion aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle se hâta tellement que les livres qu'elle portaient glissèrent. Grognant , elle se pencha pour les ramasser quand trois de ses camarades de Griffondor la virent et décidèrent de l'aider.  
  
« Salut ! Lily Evans , c'est ça ? » demanda gaiement une d'entre elle .  
  
« Qui demande ? ». Lily leva la tête et vit que c'était les filles qui traînaient toujours autour des Maraudeurs. Elle les regarda avec des yeux sans expressions.  
  
« Alexandria Cole , à ton service… ce sont mes amies Victoria Fitzgerald et Arabella Figg. » présenta la fille.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
  
« Nous nous demandions si tu voulais traîner avec nous et les Maraudeurs après les cours…  »  
  
« Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ? »  
  
« Err , nous avons remarqué que tu étais seule et nous voulons juste être tes amies. » dit Arabella. Les yeux de Lily s'éclairèrent soudainement. « Alors vous pensez que parce que je suis seule , je suis incapable de me faire des amies… Bien , laissez moi vous dire une chose… Je n'ai pas besoins d'amis et spécialement pas celles qui sont considérés comme les idiotes des Maraudeurs…  »  
  
Les trois filles reculèrent surprises par sa réaction. « Excuses-moi ? Je pense que tu as mal compris. Nous essayons seulement d'être gentilles , c'est tout… »  
  
« Bien sûr ! Rester juste hors de mon chemin si vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour vous. » Maintenant , Lily avait réuni ses livres et s'éloignait.  
  
« C'était mystérieux…  » dit lentement Victoria en regardant s'en aller l'étudiante de transfert.  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Quoique soulagée que le premier jour de cours soit finalement fini , Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bouleversée , en marchant dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard. Personne dans l'école ne semble l'accepter à part quelques professeurs…  C'était comme si elle était de retour à Salem . Dans les 24 heures passées, elle s'était fait une mauvaise réputation .  
  
'J'ai crié sur les garçons et filles les plus populaires de l'école…  Le sale fan club des Maraudeurs m'a insulté et m'a donné des coups de poings toutes la journée…  Klutch, le maître des potions a dit cette chose eeurrggghh que je voudrait pouvoir laisser dans le passé…  Est-ce que ce jour peut être plus mauvais ?' Pensa Lily en regardant par une des fenêtres ouvertes du château.  
  
Son attention fut alors attiré par un hibou qui volait vers elle . Il atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa tomber une enveloppe verte dans sa main . Les mains de Lily tremblèrent un peu alors qu'elle ouvrait sa lettre .  
  
« Ma plus chère Lily , 

TU PEUX COURIR MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS TE CACHER…  

Amicalement , 

L.V. »  
  
Sachant de qui il venait, Lily saisit fermement le parchemin dans sa main…  Avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait, la lettre s'enflamma magiquement . Curieusement, le feu ne brûla aucunes parties de son corps . Les cendres glissèrent des mains de Lily qui s'éloignait, souhaitant silencieusement qu'elle ait vécut une vie meilleure .  
  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  


Aperçu du chapitre 5 :  
  
-Nous voyons plus des pouvoirs de Lily  
  
-Alexandria Cole , Victoria Fitzgerald et Arabella Figg font une nouvelle apparition  
  
-Quelqu'un du passé de Lily la rencontra  
  
-Une réunion de préfet dans un désordre total  
  
-Retenu.  
  
  
  
Note de la traductrice :  
  
  


Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je voulais un peu profiter de mes vacances et je sais que j'ai mis très longtemps . Au fait j'ai remarqué que mon chapitre 3 était une catastrophe. Dsl mais mon Beta reader me faisait la gueule ( c'est ma sœur). En passant j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça voulais dire « lol » .vous pourriez pas me le dire SVP ? Je remercie tous mes reviewers (18 review , whoaaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
SVP REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pour me donner votre avis ça fait super plaisir (content ou pas content)

Et maintenant les réponses à mes très gentils reviewers :

Alinoe : Salut ! Dsl j'ai pas pu te mettre la réponse à ta review pour le chapitre 2 mais je l'avais déjà envoyé quand elle a apparu… Sinon c'est vrai que l'histoire principale n'y est pas encore mais elle arrive petit à petit. @ +

Jess-Chang : Je suis content que tu aimes l'histoire et c'est vrai que c'est triste pour Lily mais bon c'est du drama… 

Jaligny : Je sais que je suis très x 100 cruelle mais bon je voulais un peu profiter de mes vacances J .Je suis désolée mais tu as vraiment pas de chance (ou c'est que t'es devin) mais ce que j'ai traduit « Idiote des Maraudeurs » c'était au départ « Maraudeurs' bimbos » ( Tu préfère bimbos ?) alors bon… Mais elles sont peut-être pas si bêtes… Et pi James c'est vrai que c'est un macho et qu'il aggrave son cas dans ce chapitre mais bon il s'améliorera « peut-être »  *sourire mystérieux* et dsl mais je fais que traduire l'histoire , c'est pas moi qui décide… 

Maël : C'est très gentil mais je crois que ça tu devrai le dire à l'auteur parce que moi je traduit… Merci pour ta review !

Mystick : C'est vrai qu'il est trop con mais regarde ce que j'ai dit à Jaligny sur James. Et pi voilà la suite ( très en retard )

Nakago : Et ouai c'est un Love/Hate et ça va empirer le Hate . C'est clair qu'il est pas très doué mais je crois qu'il se croyait irrésistible avec un Fan Club… 

Ccilia : Merci pour ta review J 


	5. Laisse aller Lily! Laisse juste aller!

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url. Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.

**PAINFUL MEMORIES**

**Chapitre 5 : laisse aller Lily , laisse juste aller**

Ca faisait maintenant des semaines que Lily était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà deux surnoms : a) « la travailleuse » par les professeurs qui admiraient sa personnalité studieuse et ses notes exceptionnelles b) « la salope » par les étudiants qui la trouvaient trop prétentieuse. En plus de ça , Lily était incapable de se faire des amis. Etrangement elle ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il paraissait même qu'elle en soit reconnaissante.

Une autre partie des problèmes de Lily étaient « Les Maraudeurs ». Ils n'avaient pas rendu sa vie plus facile depuis leur première farce de l'année. Ils l'avaient élu comme seconde victime après Severus Rogue , de Serpentard. James Potter et elle étaient devenus des ennemis jurés. Dans chaque coin de Poudlard vous pouviez entendre Lily Evans l'insulter.

Lily savait que les élèves la considéraient comme une salope pour aucune raison apparente et à vrai dire elle n'aimait  pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses.  Mais elle savait aussi que pour  garder n'importe qui or de danger , elle devait monter cette façade…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alexandria Cole , Victoria Fitzgerald , et Arabella Figg étaient les trois filles les plus populaires de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.  Elles étaient ce que vous pouvez appeler la version femelle des Maraudeurs. Mignonnes , riches , intelligentes , aimables et  drôles , elles aimaient aussi jouer des tours aux Serpentards .

Alexandria  ou Alex , sang pur , avait des cheveux blonds courts st des yeux noisettes. Elle était petite , mais son talent au Quidditch remplaçait largement sa taille. Alex avait toujours un sourire sur son visage la rendant amie avec presque tout le monde dans l'école. Elle était sortie avec James Potter pendant leur troisième année mais avait rompu cinq jours plus tard , après avoir réalisé qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Victoria Fitzgerald, issue d'un héritage espagnol , était aussi sang-pur mais sa famille tenait un célèbre magasin de gâteau dans                       

le monde moldu. Vicky ( son surnom ) avait des cheveux noirs frisés et des yeux marrons foncés. Elle  était plus calme que Alex et Arabella combinée mais pouvait se révéler vraiment intéressante une fois qu'on la connaît mieux. De plus , grâce à ses très bonnes notes , elle avait été nommée préfète de sa maison.

Et bien sûr il y avait la cause du début de beaucoup de bagarre de chat : Arabella  Figg (Bella). Elle n'était pas aussi appréciée que Alex ou Vicky mais elle était vraiment mignonne et populaire auprès des garçons. Bella ressemblait à une barbie brune. Elle était obsédée avec le maquillage , les chaussures et les vêtements . A cause de ça , les autres filles la considéraient comme une snob (NDLT : c'est ditz en anglais .Je suis pas sure que ça se traduise comme ça).

« Salut les Maraudeurs ! Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Alex et ses deux amies à leur plus proches amis garçons qui se relaxait devant le feu de la salle commune de Griffondor.

« Pas grand chose ! Nous étions juste en train de nous reposer. Et vous les mecs ? » salua James en retour.

« Jamie , nous sommes des filles , pas des mecs…On s'ennuie ! C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici pour voir ce que vous faîtes. »répondit Victoria pour ses amies alors qu'elles s'essayaient à côté des Maraudeurs.

« Alors ,  sur qui sera la prochaine farce ? » demanda Arabella à Sirius alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

« Aaaahhh…Mon troisième peut voir qui sentira la bombabouse pour le reste de la semaine…Aaahhh…C'est quelqu'un dont le nom rime avec serpent…Aaahh…Qui ça pourrait être d'autre que Rogue ? » dit Sirius imitant la voix de leur professeur de divination (NDLT : en anglais serpent c'est snake et Rogue c'est Snape. C'est pour ça que ça rime). Le cercle d'amis ria de bon cœur. Leur moment de gaieté mourut lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et qu'une tête rousse apparue.

« Ooohhh…Regardez qui voilà…Miss je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde vient d'entrer dans la pièce. » dit James à ses amis. Ils regardaient la scènes avec amusement.

« La ferme Potter ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi maintenant ! » lui lança Lily alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le dortoir des filles de sixième année.

« Quoi ? Tu quittes déjà Poudlard ? Ca ferai une grande faveur à toute l'école , juste pour te dire ! »

Lily décida de ne pas répondre mais alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers portant un sac en peau de crocodile , elle sortit sa baguette et dit  « Tarantallegra ». Les pieds de James commencèrent à bouger et sauter dans tous les sens. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir les arrêter. Sirius , Remus , Peter , Arabella , Victoria et Alexandria regardèrent Lily , surpris. Toutes les fois où James et elle s'étaient insultés , elle n'avait jamais impliqué la magie jusqu'à maintenant. Ils savaient qu'elle était intelligente mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle avait assez de cran pour ensorceler le bachelier le plus voulu de l'école. Voyant la position de James , ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

« Evans ! Quel est le contre-sort ? ». Malheureusement pour leur ami , Lily était déjà sortit de la salle commune.

« Les mecs ! Une petite aide ?! » cria James à ses camarades.

Alexandria , qui fut la première à retrouver ses sens , annula le sort de James , riant toujours.

« James , pourquoi détestes-tu tant cette fille ? Le fait qu'elle t'ait refusé ton rendez-vous ne veux pas dire que tu dois la haïr pour toujours. » demanda Victoria.

« Vicky , je peux haïr Evans autant que je le veux. Elle m'a humilié devant toute l'école en me faisant passé pour un idiot désespéré. » dit-il. Son visage brûlait au souvenir.

Sachant que James avait tendance à se laisser emporter , Remus essaya de le calmer. « Zen Cornedrue ! Elle demandait seulement. Pas la peine de s'énerver. »

« Yup ! Pense à des joyeux , joyeux souvenirs… »ajouta Sirius en souriant. Pour la dixième fois de la journée ,les sept Griffondors éclatèrent de rire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'Oh non ! Je suis en retard…Le Professeur Dumbledore ne va pas aimer ça !' pensa Lily alors qu'elle poussait les portes du château et courrait vers les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le directeur assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Il regardait une montre en or qui avait 12 aiguilles et de petites planètes mobiles.

« Tu es en retard , ma chère… » dit-il.

« Je suis désolée monsieur. J'était distraite ! » haleta Lily.

« Ca ira ! Mais fait s'il te plait en sorte d'arriver à l'heure au prochain entraînement. »

« Oui , monsieur… »

Le directeur se leva alors et indiqua à Lily un endroit où se trouvait une très grosse flaque d'eau. « Aujourd'hui nous allons juste nous entraîner sur tes pouvoirs télépathiques et les éléments qui nous entourent… »

« Uhhh ? » demanda Lily incertaine en laissant tomber son sac en peau de crocodile à côté d'elle.

« En clair tu vas apprendre comment transformer cette flaque d'eau en glace. Tu dois juste la fixer intensément et laisser ta magie couler dans tes veines. Si ça réussit , l'eau devant toi se cristallisera. »

« Laissez-moi résumer…Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est tourner cette eau boueuse en glace sans baguette. »

« Oui… »

 « Pfeu ! Je ne peux rien vous promettre Professeur mais je vais essayer ! »

« C'est le but ma chère ! »

Lily fixa l'eau en face d'elle. « Allez tourne-toi en glace. Tourne-toi en glace. » murmura-t-elle. Ces mots furent répétés pendant les 20 minutes suivantes. Elle avait déjà été distraite deux fois et elle devenait légèrement irrité étant toujours incapable de cristalliser l'eau.

'Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire…'pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait plus fortement de focaliser son énergie sur la flaque.

« Concentre-toi Lily ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »dit Dumbledore à son étudiante. Il examinait Lily à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il remarqua combien elle semblait avoir murit alors qu'elle n'avait 17 ans que depuis quelques mois. 'Je suppose que ce qui arrive quand tu traverses trop de situations adultes.' Se dit-il.

« Aaaarrrggghh !!! Je ne peux pas geler cette eau Professeur ! C'est au-dessus de mon niveau. » dit-elle en donnant un coups de poing à un arbre dans sa frustration. « Oww !Oww !Oww! Mauvaise idée!"

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement.

 « Ca prouve que nous ne devrions jamais nous fâcher avec la nature , »plaisanta-t-il. Son air redevint sérieux. « Lily , geler des objets est un des niveaux débutant de tes pouvoirs. Tu sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Tu ne donnes pas le meilleur de toi-même. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit mais si tu veux battre Voldemort tu dois cesser d'être une lâche. »

« Je ne suis pas une lâche !!! » dit Lily alors qu'elle fixait Dumbledore une fraction de seconde. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers la flaque. Les mots du directeur ayant un effet considérable sur elle , l'eau se cristallisa magiquement et se tourna en glace. Pour montrer au vieil homme combien de pouvoirs elle avait , elle fit exploser la glace en petits morceaux.

Dumbledore était un peu surpris par ce que Lily avait fait. Ses yeux la grondaient alors qu'il disait d'une voix assez calme , « Assez Melle Evans. »

« Mais j'étais juste- » le raisonnement de Lily fut interrompu par le début du sermon de son professeur.

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour des buts peu raisonnable ? J'ai entendu parler de l'incident du cours de potion et je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Tu dois contrôler ta magie à tous moments. Si tu laisses quelque chose comme ça arriver une autre fois , tu pourrais sérieusement blesser quelqu'un. »

« Je suis désolée Professeur…Ca n'arrivera plus…Je le promets. »

« J'espère vraiment que tu pourras tenir ta promesse Lily. J'espère juste que tu pourras. »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que je porte cette sorte de toge ? Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ?' pensa Lily alors qu'elle marchait autour d'un pré fleuri._

_« Salut Lily… »appela une douce voix derrière elle. Lily se retourna et fut choquée de voir une jolie fille de 14 ans lui sourire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds sales , longs et ondulés qui dépassaient ses hanches. Ses yeux bleu ciel étaient remplis de beaucoup de bonheur. La fille portait aussi une robe blanche et des sandales argentées._

_« K-K-ristin…Non , c'est impossible. C-Comment ? Tu es morte ! » Lily la regardait comme si elle avait des hallucinations._

_« Kristin sourit seulement et dit , « Oui…J'ai quitté le monde Lils , mais je ne suis pas encore morte… »_

_« Je ne comprends pas…Qu veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Tu comprendras dans les années qui viennent. Mais maintenant je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec ma meilleure amie. »_

_« Le visage de Lily se radoucit considérablement. Lentement , les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent pour former un sourire doux. Certaines choses ne changent jamais…_

_« Kristin s'assit par terre et étreignit ses genoux. Regardant sa vielle amie , elle tapota une place à côté d'elle. Lily s'y assit et fixa son amie. 'Elle ressemble à la dernière fois où je l'ai vue .' Pensa t-elle._

_« Lily , tout le monde t'aime toujours et se soucie de toi…J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ça. » Kristin se tourna pour regarder son amie._

_« Je sais. Je souhaite qu'il ne le fasse pas autant parce que c'est très blessant de penser à combien je vais leur faire mal en fin de compte. »_

_« Tu n'as fait de mal à personne Lils. Sarah , Jessica , Patricia , Thomas et moi t'aimions comme une sœur. Nous étions comme une famille ensemble. »_

_« Ouai et c'est pour ça que vous êtes mort… » murmura Lily assez fort pour que son amie entende._

_« Lils , je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment pas. » consola Kristin._

_« C'est à cause de moi que tu es morte Kris. A cause de moi tu n'est plus avec ta famille et tes amies…La cause pour laquelle tout le monde est parti…Je ne mérite pas de vivre…J'ai donné beaucoup de peine à tant de personnes innocentes que je ne peux même pas le supporter moi-même. »_

_Le visage de Lily était maintenant mouillé de larmes. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle goûte l'eau salée qui coulait de son visage. Elle les essuya rapidement. Il y eut une légère pause._

_« Tu sais , je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai le jour où Lily Evans pleurerait. Tu disais toujours que pleurer était pour les faibles et tu n'aimais pas ça. » plaisanta Kristin._

_« La ferme ! » répliqua Lily avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix._

_« Non merci ! »_

_Les deux amies fixèrent l'horizon pendant un long moment , chacune absorbées dans ses propres pensées. Le silence fut interrompu lorsque Kristin recommença à parler._

_« Au fait , tu manques à tes parents… » dit-elle._

_Lily la regarda pleine d'espoir. « Sont-ils heureux où ils sont maintenant ? »_

_« Ils vont bien…Ils savent que tu es triste mais ils peuvent voir que tu vas bien…Ils voulaient te dire combien ils t'aiment toi et ta sœur et qu'ils seront toujours là pour vous. »_

_Après que Kristin ait parlé , les yeux de Lily s'assombrirent. C'était comme si elle fut soudainement possédée. « Pétunia… »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Ma sœur…Elle me blâme pour avoir tué ma mère et mon père. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème si elle me déteste pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux dire , je la déteste aussi , mais elle à raison. Ils sont morts… »_

_« Ne parle pas comme ça Lils ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas tué tes parents ! Arrête de culpabiliser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait… » dit sévèrement Kristin ._

_Lily continua à fixer l'horizon avec une expression peinée. « Je n'ai pas de sang sur mes mains mais c'est comme si je les avais tué de toute façon. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai reçu cette grande puissance et j'ai été incapable de vous sauver , toi , mes parents , et mes autres amis…Je sers à rien… »_

_Kristin secoua les épaules de Lily. « Sors-toi ça de la tête Lily Evans ! Ce n'était pas ta faute. »_

_« Si ça l'était…J'ai fait disparaître tout le monde dans ma vie. J'ai fait du mal aux gens juste en me souciant d'eux. J'ai ôter l'âme de ces gens comme un Détraqueur. »_

_« Tu m'effraies ! Cesses de dire ces bêtises immédiatement ! »_

_Au lieu de l'écouter , Lily avança vers Kristin et essaya de l'attraper par le bras. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut d'attraper une poignée d'air dans sa paume._

_« Je suis un assassin Kris ! Je suis un assassin ! » cria-t-elle à son amie. Les contours de Kristin commencèrent à disparaître. Elle regarda Lily tristement. « Laisse aller , Lils…Laisse juste aller… » murmura t-elle avant de se volatiliser._

_« Kris ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai besoins de toi Kris ! » lui lança Lily désespérément. N'entendant rien d'autre que l'écho de sa voix , elle s'écroula par terre et commença à pleurer…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily se réveilla dans son propre lit à Poudlard , haletante. Elle était couverte de sueur et se sentait très vulnérable. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre , elle vit qu'il était seulement 5 : 30. Il restait une heure et demi avant que le petit déjeuné soit servi.

Lily jeta tranquillement les couvertures en velours rouge et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ouvra à fond l'eau froide et laissa le liquide couler sur son poignet. Elle se sentait étourdit depuis son rêve. Lily leva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir. Une personne normale aurait vu sa figure en désordre. Cependant Lily vit quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait sur la glace un message écrit avec du sang : « REJOINS MOI ET ENSEMBLE NOUS GOUVERNERONS LE MONDE ! ». En quelques secondes , le message avait magiquement disparu.

En colère , Lily serra son poing droit et frappa le miroir. Il se fracassa en minuscules morceaux tranchants. Un morceaux de la glace raya la main de Lily , la faisant saigner abondamment. Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention car à cet instant elle voulait détruire l'homme qui avait rendu sa vie misérable pendant les quatre dernières années.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« S'il vous plaît les préfets ! Pourrions-nous avoir votre attention ? » lançaient le préfet et la préfète en chef au seize préfets de la salle. Le Professeur McGonagall surveillait leur réunion du jour et secoua légèrement la tête. La salle était dans un chaos total. Les préfets de chaque maison parlaient tous à la fois. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant , le fan club de James Potter était également venu à la conférence. Les filles disaient qu'elles voulaient « supporter » les idées de leur héros.

« Ca suffit ! Tout le monde se calme !!! dit le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte aux élèves. Ils se calmèrent alors qu'elle les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. « Ce n'est pas un zoo alors n'importe quel préfet qui voudrait faire l'imbécile sort immédiatement de cette pièce. James Potter je vous ordonne de faire sortir votre fan club si vous ne voulez pas une autre retenue pour le week-end. »

« Vous plaisantez Prof ? J'aimerais une retenue n'importe quand !!! » James lui fit un sourire charmeur , causant que la moitié de ses admiratrices tombèrent à genoux et le regardèrent avec désir. Au contraire , McGonagall le fixa. Voyant que son charme n'allait pas marcher , il ajouta rapidement , « Errr , ou bien je vais juste accompagner ces jolies filles dehors. »

Tendant la main vers les portes du Grand Hall , elles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour laisser entrer Lily Evans. James ricana et dit , « Professeur , il y a un arrivant en retard !!! »

« McGonagall dirigea son attention vers Lily , qui se tenait près de James et lui lançait des regards de pure haine.

« Melle Evans , y a t-il une raison pour votre retard à cette réunion ? » demanda t-elle à sa nouvelle étudiante.

« Non Professeur. J'ai juste perdu la notion du temps. Je suis désolée pour mon retard. » répondit Lily. En vérité , Lily était à l'infirmerie pour guérir sa main. Elle aurait pu dire la vérité à son Professeur mais elle ne voulait pas être interrogé à cet instant.

« Très bien , 5 points de moins pour Griffondor… » lui dit l'enseignante.

Lily regarda McGonagall. « 5 points? Mais j'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! C'est absurde ! »

« Melle Evans. Je peux retirer des points à n'importe qui si je le désire. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que votre maison perde la coupe , je vous suggère de vous asseoir immédiatement. »

De la porte , on pouvait entendre James pouffer de rire. Lily se retourna et lui lança un sort bloque-pied. Quand il essaya de faire un pas , le sort le fit trébucher. Son fan club se précipita pour lui demander si il allait bien. De l'autre côté de la pièce , McGonagall était épouvantée. Un préfet ose utiliser de la magie sur un élève devant un Professeur !

« Retenu Melle Evans avec Mr Potter le week-end prochain » cria t-elle.

« Mais-mais-j'-étais… » Lily fut incapables de finir son excuse parce que McGonagall lui lançait un regard sévère. Dans un accès de colère , Lily alla vers la seule place disponible de la réunion pendant que leur Directrice-adjointe essayait de retirer le sort de James Potter.

A l'intérieur d'elle , Lily cria , « JE LE DETESTE ! »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aperçut du chapitre 6 :

-Retenu avec les deux personnages principaux

-Farce sur Severus Rogue

-Festin d'Halloween

-Conseil d'un Serpentard « Honteux »

-Rencontre déplaisante avec un mangemort

-Lettres

-Les entraînements continus…Lily découvre un secret

Note de la traductrice : 

Encore un chapitre très en retard mais j'ai eut des problèmes avec internet ( la bonne excuse !!!) .C'était un chapitre assez long (y'en aura des plus long ch'croi) Promit le prochain arrivera plus vite (façon on peux pas faire plus long). Sinon il était comment ce chapitre ? Un peu triste peut-être ? Bref merci à tous ceux qui m'ont dit pour « lol » j'aurai déjà l'air moins conne. 

Autre chose NDLT= Note De La Traductrice et NDT= Note De l'Auteur. Please REVIEW…

Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre individuellement Lsi je veux l'envoyer ce soir mais je vais quand même tous vous remercier pour avoir reviewer(je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant) :  Ayla , Jess-Chang , lindsay8633 ( l'auteur n'a pas fini son histoire et à écrit 9 chapitres ) , nakago , Mystick , Ccilia , jaligny , mikael , Alinoe , Maël , mathilde , ange et même l'auteur à reviewer (c'est celle qu'est en anglais pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris) .

A plus , Lils


	6. Admiration pour des actes égoïstes

Déni : Les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Lil-Brat888.url, moi je ne fait que traduire cette fic. J'crois que c'est bon maintenant , on peut y aller avec l'histoire…

PAINFUL MEMORIES 

**Chapitre 6 : Admiration pour des actes égoïstes**

« Alors , les deux fouteurs de troubles , vous allez devoir nettoyer cette pièce de trophées…sans magie…vous devrez polir tous les trophées présents… maintenant commencez à travailler et ne parlez pas durant votre retenue. » dit froidement Filch.

Lily acquiesça et s'affaira à sa tâche. James , par contre , salua Filch avec un regard comique et marcha « style-militaire » vers les trophées. Les deux Préfets travaillèrent calmement un petit moment mais trente minutes plus tard , le petit Professeur Flitwick fit irruption dans la pièce. Il demanda au concierge s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose pour lui concernant le festin d'Halloween. Filch sembla moyennement apprécier mais accepta quand même.

« Continuez à travailler les mômes. Quand je reviendrais , la salle entière devra briller . Et aucune imbécillité quand je serai parti. » Il lança un dernier regard à Lily et James alors qu'il sortait de la pièce avec le petit Flitwick.

« Cool !Le chien de garde agaçant est parti. » dit James en jetant par terre l'éponge qu'il tenait. Il plaça un sort glissant sur ses chaussures.

« Yipppeeeee ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il glissait sur le sol.

Lily leva les yeux du trophée qu'elle polissait et vit l'état de James. « Potter arrêtes tes conneries ! Je veux finir cette retenue comme ça je pourrai aller plus tôt au banquet…En plus , j'ai mieux à faire que de nettoyer cette salle de trophées avec toi ! »

« Dans ce cas , je vais continuer. » dit-il.

Lily lâcha un gémissement frustré. Sortant sa baguette , elle ensorcela un sort plein d'eau qui se déplaça au-dessus de la tête de James et renversa le liquide glacé sur lui.

« M-Me-Merde Ev-v-ans ! C-C'est f-froid !!! » frissonna James. Il frotta ses mains sur ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer.

« Achoo ! » éternua James. « Achoo ! Achoo ! »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit James marmonner avec difficultés le sort pour sécher ses vêtement. Il tremblait incontrôlablement et son nez bouché n'aidait pas. Lily roula ses yeux.

« Il le mérite mais…Drenimatico ! » murmura Lily. Immédiatement , James se sentit envahir d'une sensation chaude. En quelques secondes , il avait retrouvé son apparence normal.

« Uhhhh…Merci ? »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chaque banquet à Poudlard était grandiose. Peu importe l'occasion , les cuisines servaient des plats délicieux – c'était simplement superbe. En plus de ça , le château était magnifiquement décoré.

Cette année , dans le Grand Hall , mille chauves-souris vivantes battaient leurs ailes sur les mûrs. D'autres se ruaient vers les tables dans de gros nuages noirs. Des citrouilles avec des bougies à l'intérieur était placées partout dans la pièce. Ils y avaient aussi des toiles d'araignées collées dans les coins.

Les élèves admiraient le décor. Les gens parlaient , riaient et savouraient la nourriture. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon Halloween sauf une élève particulière – Lily Evans.

Lily était assise toute seule dans un coin de la table de Griffondor. Elle jouait avec son repas et regardait de temps en temps le Hall. Une expression triste traversa un instant son visage mais s'effaça rapidement alors qu'elle se reprenait une fois de plus.

Le Professeur Dumbledore regardait Lily depuis la Grande Table et secouait sa tête , déçu. Il savait que Lily avait un grand cœur et une grande âme. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la fille , elle avait cette aura positive qui l'enveloppait. Elle était très optimiste et était toujours en train de rire. Alors que le temps passait , son attitude avait changée à cause des circonstances surgissantes. Lily avait construit ce mur de briques autour d'elle et ne laisserait jamais personne s'y heurter. Dumbledore espérait silencieusement que ses camarades pourraient voir à travers lui et éventuellement tendre à la Griffondor une main d'amitié.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Evans… »

Lily leva les yeux du devoir qu'elle écrivait. Elle fronça les sourcils quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui s'adressait à elle.

« Malfoy…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Lucius Malfoy , résident de Serpentard , le tourmenteur de tous les moldus-nés , un million de fois pire que les Maraudeurs , eu un petit sourire satisfait à l'accueil de Lily.

« Je suis heureux qu'une Sang-De Bourbe comme toi se rappelle de mon nom. »

« Comment puis-je oublier le premier emmerdeur des Griffondor qui a mis ma maison dernière de la compétition ? »

Lucius Malfoy pris un air affecté. Il mit une chaise en face de Lily et s'y assit. Pendant tout ce temps , Madame Pince lui lançait des regards enflammés. « Je pensais juste que je pouvais passer par là et voir ce qu'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe comme-toi pouvait bien faire. »

Si tu veux vivre bâtard arrogant , je te suggère de surveiller ton langage. »

« Oooohhh ! Je suis terrorisé ! Une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ose m'insulter. » dit Lucius sarcastiquement.

« Et cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe peut aussi effacer ta figure de la surface de la planète. » dit sérieusement Lily.

Les yeux de Malfoy étincelèrent soudainement. « C'est vrai…J'ai oublié que tu as cette magie spéciale en toi… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Lily , prenant un air interrogateur. Elle espérait que Lucius allait gobé ça.

« Tu es une bonne actrice Evans ! Si j'étais un imbécile , j'aurais acheté ta pièce. Mais je ne le suis pas…Parlant de magie , tu sais exactement de quoi je parle quand je dis que tu as des supers pouvoirs. » lui dit-il.

« Un de ses mangemorts , n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »

« Tu es intelligente Evans. Trop à mon goût…Mais bon , tu as raison , je suis un mangemort et fier de l'être. Alors , que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as découverts mon secret ? Tu vas courir et tout raconter aux Professeurs ? »

« J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait des mangemorts ici à Poudlard , Malfoy , et je sais exactement qui ils sont. Mais je ne peux pas le dire au directeur parce que je n'ai aucunes preuves pour appuyer mes mots. Quand j'en trouverai une , je te promets d'être la première personne à te voir envoyer à Azkaban pour de bon. »

L'expression du visage de Malfoy devint sérieuse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Evans ! Je m'assurerai de ne laisser aucune trace. Toi d'un autre côté , tu devrais vraiment reconsidérez ta décision à propos de rejoindre son camp. Le Maître peut te donner tout ce que tu veux , tout ce dont tu n'as jamais rêvé. » 

« Pour qui Voldemort me prend ? Une idiote ? Ton soit-disant-maître ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux puisque c'est lui qui me les a pris. Je préfèrerai encore me suicider que de le rejoindre. » Cela dit , Lily attrapa son devoir et quitta la bibliothèque avec un air dur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Lily , attends ! »

Lily se retourna et vit Severus Rogue essayant de la rattraper. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je dois te parler » dit-il nerveusement.

La Griffondor leva un de ses sourcils avec un regard impatient.

« En privée… » Après avoir dit ça , Severus traîna Lily par la main dans la classe vide la plus proche.

« Ôtes tes sales mains de moi !! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait loin de lui.

« Pas la peine de crier je veux juste… » Rogue avala. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il savait qu'il mettait sa vie sur la ligne.

« Accouches ! » s'impatienta Lily.

Le Serpentard soupira et respira profondément ! « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé ? »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui puis dans les coins. Ne voyant rien , il continua. « Malfoy et les autres. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? » demanda Lily confuse. Puis son visage devint impassible. «Tu es l'un d'eux , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Lily recula doucement mais ses yeux restèrent posés sur lui. Sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide , elle la pointa sur Severus Rogue.

« Evans , ne sois pas si stressé ! Je ne suis pas là pour te blesser ! » dit-il précipitamment.

« Est-ce que vous les mangemorts dîtes toujours ça à vos victimes ? N'y a-t-il pas un problème quand vous agissez exactement à l'opposé de ce que vous dites ? »

« Regarde , je suis venu pour aider ! »

Lily roula ses yeux. « Oh , laisses tomber ! »

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je suis un Serpentard et un mangemort mais tu dois m'écouter… » Sa voix était inquiète.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Lily , sois juste prudente ! Les autres…Ils surveillent chacun de tes mouvements. Ils ont vu avec Tu-Sais-Qui tes entraînements des quelques semaines passées. Ils sont… »

« Attends une minute ! Regardent chacun de mes mouvements ? Comment ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Je suis désolé. Mais écoutes s'il te plait quoique Voldemort t'ai fait en Amérique , il projette de faire plus de dommages. Il parlait de quelque chose de gros avec les autres mangemorts. »

Lily regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire ? »

« Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça sera quelque chose d'horrible. Tuer est le style de mon Maître et il le fait à tour de bras. Mais pendant les quelques derniers jours , il a passé plus de temps à comploter et examiner soigneusement son plan pour t'obtenir de son côté. »

« Alors , qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Quoi qu'il fasse , ça te fera plus de mal que tu ne pourrais jamais te l'imaginer. Il remuera le couteau dans la plaie…Un conseil : ne baisse jamais ta garde. »

Les deux élèves de Poudlard se fixèrent en silence un moment.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? » murmura Lily ce qui surpris Rogue. Toutes les fois où il lui avait parlé, la voix de Lily contenait de l'agacement. Elle parlait toujours avec confiance et honnêteté.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste sentit obligé de le faire. Je ne suis pas un partisan très loyal , n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rogue.

« Tu n'aimes pas être un mangemort , c'est pour ça que tu me l'as dit… » affirma Lily. « Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? »

« Parce que…J'ai peur…Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma famille , ou à moi… »

« Il n'y a aucune honte à mettre les personnes qu'on aime en premier. Parfois , les choses de la vie ne sont pas justes. »

« Je t'admire vraiment… » admit Severus et la Griffondor lui donna un regard incrédule. « Je suis sérieux ! Tu es quelqu'un de très fort. Tu es une des quelques personnes qui ont refusé l'offre de Tu-Sais-Qui peu importe les conséquences horribles. Même si ça signifie donner la vie de tes parents , tu t'es toujours arrangée pour rester du bon côté. Tu- »

Les mots de Rogue frappèrent Lily comme un millier de lourdes briques. Son cœur était dévasté.

« Stop ! S'il te plait stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ça ! Ca m'est même égal ce que Voldemort fait ! Je le veux juste hors de ma vie pour de bon ! » Après ça , elle sortit en courant de la classe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Chère Lily , 

Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que nous ne t'avons pas écrit depuis longtemps et Mark et moi en sommes vraiment désolé ! Comment ça va l'école ? Nous avons reçu une lettre du Professeur McGonagall il y a une semaine. Elle a mentionné tes très hautes notes , nous rendant très fiers de toi ma chérie !

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te demander si tu voulais venir pour les vacances de Noël. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais j'ai besoins de savoir si tu veux partir en Suisse avec Mark et moi. C'est un endroit très bien et je suis sûre que tu vas aimer. Tu peux aussi emmener quelques amis si tu veux. Ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter du prix du billet d'avion ou des places d'hôtel. Ton oncle et moi nous occuperons de tous ça. Ils auront juste besoins d'apporter quelque vêtements chauds.

A part ça , j'espère que tu comptes rester avec nous toutes les vacances. Ca serai un réel plaisir. S'il te plait répond à cette lettre le plus vite possible.

Beaucoup d'amour , 

Tante Rose. »

Lily plia la lettre et mangea son petit déjeuné rapidement. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle avait eu sa dernière conversation avec Severus Rogue et elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter.

« POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! PETTIGROW ! Je vais vous tuer bande d'imbéciles !!! » résonna une voix de la table des Serpentard. Lily faillit s'étouffer avec son bacon quand elle vit l'état de Rogue – ses oreilles semblaient grossirent et ses cheveux habituellement huileux étaient dressés en pointe comme un Mohawk. Tout le monde dans le Hall éclata de rire sauf quelques professeurs qui regardaient les Maraudeurs sévèrement.

James , Sirius , Remus et Peter , en voyant le Professeur McGonagall approcher , se cachèrent rapidement sous la table. La responsable de leur maison donna un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle prenait les garçons par le col de leur uniforme et les emmenait dans son bureau. Avant de quitter la salle , James Potter vit Lily Evans secouer sa tête mais donner un petit sourire en même temps.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Je suis désolé Lily mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'entraîner aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu un appel urgent du Ministère. Ils voulaient organiser une réunion soudaine sur la montée de Voldemort. Pendant que je serai parti , je voudrais que tu te concentre sur tes capacités physiques. J'ai confiance , tu sauras quoi faire. » s'excusa le Professeur Dumbledore à l'un de ses meilleurs élèves.

« oui , monsieur. Je me débrouillerai toute seule. » répondit Lily.

Le directeur acquiesça et commença à rentrer au château.

« Professeur… » appela Lily.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son étudiante. « Oui , Ma chère ? »

« Pensez-vous que Voldemort sera battu après toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a fait ? Pensez-vous qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite ? »

« Je ne le pense pas Lily…Je le sais… » Il donna à la Griffondor un sourire qui remplaçait des milliers de mots , et continua à rentrer à Poudlard.

Voyant qu'elle était seule dans la forêt , Lily s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux. Elle bloqua les images frappantes de son passé et commença sa méditation. Elle extériorisa le procédé avec une profonde concentration alors que la nature offrait à son système beaucoup de magie. Son corps entier commença à rougeoyer  quand des brides de pouvoirs furent émises de sa place. Le vent souffla plus fort et les eaux du lac s'effondrèrent avec plus de force que jamais. Les arbres commencèrent à se balancer d'un côté à l'autre et les fleurs fanées à revivre…C'était comme si la terre travaillait avec elle.

Ouvrant ses yeux , tout cessa soudain. Lily savait qu'elle développait sa magie mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas son importance pour la société. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait accordé autant de pouvoirs. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait pouvoir venger ceux qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle participerait à la chute de Voldemort.

Lily sortit alors sa baguette et jeta un sort ancien sur une pierre qui se transforma en un combattant humain. Elle regarda son œuvre avec satisfaction et se mit en position de combat.

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! » dit-elle.

De là , elle combattit l'être magique avec toute sa force sans utiliser aucun sort ni enchantements. Il y avait quelques fois où Lily avait faillit être touchée et aurait pu finir pulvérisée mais elle était déterminée à battre sa création. Le « combattant humain » pris plus de deux heures à être écraser avec trente coups de poings et quinze coups de pieds en tout. A la fin de l'entraînement, Lily se sentit si fatiguée qu'elle pensait qu'elle pouvait se coucher sur le sol de la forêt pour toujours.

Pendant qu'elle rentrait au château , Lily entendit soudainement un mouvement près des buissons à sa droite. Se mettant en état d'alerte , elle avança à grands pas mais sans bruit vers la plante et regarda par dessus. Là , elle vit un cerf , un chien , un rat et un loup-garou jouant ensemble. Lily regarda la scène avec amusement. Alors qu'elle continuait à voir le spectacle , elle commençait à senti que les quatre n'étaient pas des vrais animaux.

'Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à ça…Animagi…Je me demande qui peuvent bien être ces quatre personnes.'

La curiosité convainquit  Lily à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle puisse prouver son instinct. Elle regarda intensément dans l'esprit de chaque animal et vit quatre visages de Poudlard familiers. James Potter , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Lily trébucha et tomba. Avec sa super ouïe , le loup-garou l'entendit et tourna des yeux affamés vers elle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aperçu du chapitre 7 :

-Lily traite avec le secret des maraudeurs d'une façon surprenante

-Période de Noël

-Une lettre de mort et un confort inattendue

-La réponse de Lily à la lettre de Rose Angelo

-Souvenirs et flash-back

Notes de la traductrice :

Enfin finit ce chapitre. Bon je vais pas avoir le temps de vous remercier personnellement pour les review (2 h35 du mat = heureusement qu'on est en vacances) donc MERCI A TOUS  (on va quand même préciser) : Jade (oui les relations James/Lily vont s'améliorer mais petit à petit ) , mathilde , Jess-Chang , Ccilia et ...CHUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!) 

Vous avez remarquer je répond quand même aux questions. 

J'aimerai aussi remercier mon beta-reader  (je vous rappelle c'est ma sœur ) 

  @ plus , Lils


	7. Avec quelle facilité la vie peux changer

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url. Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.

PAINFUL MEMORIES 

**Chapitre 7 : Avec quelle facilité la vie peut changer**

'Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non !' pensa Lily en voyant le loups-garous avancer lentement vers elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent , ses lèvres s'amincirent et elle sentit son corps entier se geler  – c'était comme si elle était collée au sol. Devant elle , la créature continuait à avancer. Lily pouvait voir ses crocs briller sous le clair de lune. Les trois Animagi , trop occuper à s'amuser , n'avaient pas remarqué que leur ami n'était plus avec eux. 

'Fais quelque chose !'cria une voix dans la tête de Lily.

' Qu-est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux rien faire merde… Ma baguette est sur ce putain de sol !' hurla t-elle en réponse.

'Alors ramasse là !'

'Je ne peux pas , je n'y arrive pas…'

'Hein ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as d'autres pouvoirs idiote !' répliqua la voix.

Lily se frappa mentalement – bien sûr ! Elle n'avait pas besoins de sa baguette pour faire un simple sort de lévitation.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » murmura Lily. Au moment où ces mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche , ses pieds commencèrent à quitter le sol. En quelques secondes , elle était à peu près à 10 m au dessus de la foret. Elle regarda en bas et vit que le loups-garous avait poussé les buissons qui la cachait de sa vue quelques secondes auparavant. Ne voyant rien , la créature se retourna et reparti jouer avec ses camarades. 

Lily souffla légèrement. Elle avait eu chaud ! Si sa conscience n'avait pas intervenue , elle aurait finit en steak haché.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Mr Potter ! » raisonna la voix du professeur McGonagall.

James ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et observa la salle. Il vit que l'horloge indiquait une heure et demi et en conclu qu'il avait dormi pendant presque tout le cours de Métamorphose.

« Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que je viens juste de dire à la classe ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui allait ouvrir sa bouche quand McGonagall l'arrêta.

« Sans l'aide de Mr Black… »

« Euh… Je euh… euh... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Venez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour discuter de votre prochaine retenue. »

James hocha simplement la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à répondre. Après tout , il avait passé la nuit entière à accompagner Remus dans la forêt avec le reste des Maraudeurs.

« Comme je disais avant que le ronflement de Mr Potter ne m'interrompe , » James rougit lorsque McGonagall mentionna ça. « On vous donnera un test de préparation pour les ASPIC vers Février l'année prochaine. Ca comptera comme une partie de votre note final alors je vous suggère à tous de travailler. »

La moitié de la classe grogna à cette information. Les professeurs mettaient beaucoup de pressions sur eux étant donné que l'année prochaine serait leur dernière année à Poudlard. Dans le rang du milieu , au fond de la classe , Lily roula ses yeux et continua à regarder par la fenêtre. La dernière chose quelle voulait entendre était ses professeurs contredisant son avenir. Elle n'avait pas besoins de penser à ce quelle allait devenir quand elle allait grandir. Elle avait déjà une occupation pour la durée d'une vie…Une charge qui avait été placé sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance…Un travail offert par la grande Destinée…Un travail qui déterminera l'avenir de la communauté magique…

Certains diront peut-être que Lily Evans était chanceuse d'avoir été choisir pour une tâche si importante. Mais celle-ci avait un point de vue différent. Elle sentait que sa vie entière était basée sur un spectacle où elle était la marionnette et tout ceux qui étaient autour d'elle les marionnettistes. C'était comme si elle avait passé son temps à essayer de vivre selon les attentes des autres en oubliant de faire ses propres décisions. A vrai dire , Lily n'aimait pas l'idée que les gens puissent contrôler chacun de ses mouvement et être sans cesse dans ses pattes. Elle avait besoins d'un endroit où elle serait seule et où on la laisserait tranquille.

Mais non…elle ne pouvait pas obtenir cette simple requête. Les gens seront toujours autour d'elle pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ils auront besoins de son aide et elle , en échange , devra décider si oui ou non ils méritent son assistance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Une jeune Lily écoutait attentivement la prophétie d'un devin._

_« Un nuage sombre et brumeux erre dans les rues , _

_Alors que la mort et la crainte rampent autour de toi ,_

_Marchant dans le long tunnel , une lumière éblouissante brillera_

_Et apportera un signe de joie._

_Le cri d'un enfant sera entendu partout dans le monde._

_Et sa naissance apportera l'espoir à tout le monde._

_L'enfant sera la serrure d'une grande destinée_

_Et son protecteur détiendra la clé._

_Aussi grand que cela puisse sembler , des épreuves suivront_

_Quand le protecteur fera ses choix pour demain :_

_Epargner la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et donner la sienne ,_

_Ou continuer la misère qui réside jusqu'à la fin ? »_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_« Maman ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je suis une sorcière ! »_

_Une Lily  de onze ans surexcitée sauta des escaliers en annonçant  à sa mère la bonne nouvelle. Elle arriva en courant de la cuisine et commença à courir autour de sa mère._

_« Lils , es-tu sûre que tu n'as pas encore fait un de ces rêves fantastiques ? » demanda Mme Evans à sa fille pour plaisanter._

_« Non maman ! ces rêves les sorcières , les sorciers , les sorts…Tout est vrai. Regarde ! » Lily agita la lettre d'acceptation de Salem devant le visage de sa mère._

_Mme Evans prit le parchemin dans ses mains et survola rapidement la page. Au fur et à mesure , ses traits se transformèrent en un froncement de sourcil. 'Est-ce que ça pourrait être une blague que les voisins jouent à Lily?' pensa t-elle. Levant les yeux de la lettre , Mme Evans vit sa fille imiter Elvis dans la cuisine et commença à rire._

_« Alors , je peux y aller maman ? » demanda t-elle._

_Mme Evans ne su pas quoi dire d'autre alors elle acquiesça silencieusement et la serra dans ses bras._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Une Lily Evans  de treize ans observa une lettre avec peur et confusion. Elle commença à trembler et elle se sentit étourdit. Sur le parchemin noir qu'elle tenait , un message était écrit avec du sang :_

_« Evans , _

_Nous savons tous les deux que le Pouvoir du Phœnix grandit lentement en toi. Le mal peux le voir , le sentir , et le ressentir…Rejoins-nous tu sais que tu veux être du côté sombre. Tu appartiens au monde maléfique… Ton cadeau fait de toi un vrai soldat du mal…_

_Rappelle-toi que seuls , nous sommes forts. Mais ensemble nous sommes invulnérables… Si tu refuses cette offre , tu feras face à une peine inimaginable…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_« Lily…C'est le Professeur Albus Dumbledore… Il est là pour t'aider à entraîner tes nouveaux pouvoirs… » un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et à la figure joyeuse introduisit Lily au directeur du collège Poudlard , l'école des sorciers._

_« Bonjour ! » le salua gaiement Lily. Avec un sourire toujours plâtré sur son visage , elle tendit une main à Albus. Le directeur de Poudlard l'examina un moment mais accepta tout de même de lui serrer la main , reconnaissant._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Un cercueil blanc descendit lentement dans le sol avec une simple rose rouge au-dessus. Lily resta devant , ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Une fille du même âge qu'elle plaça un bras réconfortant autour de son amie._

_« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Sarah ne reviendra jamais , Kris. Elle ne reviendra jamais. » murmura Lily._

_Kristin ne pu rien faire d'autre que serrer plus fort son amie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps de Sarah , les deux amies s'éloignèrent alors que d'autre personnes approchaient le cercueil._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Laissez-moi seule ! Je n'ai pas besoins de vous ! Dehors ! DEHORS !!! » cria Lily , blessée , à un groupe d'étudiant de Salem._

_« Lils , nous essayons juste de- » essaya l'un d'eux mais il fut coupé abruptement._

_« DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! »_

_Les élèves regardèrent tristement leur camarade et sortirent lentement de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée , Lily pris de sa table de nuit une photo d'elle et de trois autres filles. Elle observa la photographie pendant quelques secondes , retraçant ses côtés. Incapable de supporter sa solitude plus longtemps , elle tomba par terre et sanglota en serrant la photo près de son cœur._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_« Comment as-tu pu la laisser mourir ? C'était ton amie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait ? » un garçon de quinze secoua vigoureusement une Lily Evans distante._

_Elle regardait droit devant elle et ne semblait rien voir ni entendre. Elle restait muette._

_« Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? » le garçon avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il était près à la frapper quand un autre garçon le retint. L'adolescent en colère retira ses mains de Lily et lui permis de s'asseoir au milieu du couloir , sans rien faire._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lily s'assit sur un banc , réfléchissant , une boîte en bois dans ses mains. Elle observa le ciel bleu infini alors qu'elle entendait plusieurs échos familiers._

_« On t'aime__ Lily ! »_

_« Amis pour toujours , d'accord ? »_

_« Pour une fois dans ta vie soit sérieuse et arrête de rire ! »_

_« …le mal frappe les gens de plein fouet… »_

_« Choisis prudemment ta destinée ! »_

_« Rejoins-moi… »_

_« Je suis désolée , je ne vous est pas laissé une chance…J'aurais dû vous écouter… »_

_« Tout est de ta faute !!! »_

_« Tes pouvoirs grandissent. Bientôt , le pouvoir du Phœnix sera en toi. »_

_« Cher enfant , tes parents…Je suis désolé…Ils sont morts… »_

_« Lily , Sarah est partie…Elle est vraiment partie… »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait ! »_

_« Je te faisais confiance ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as permis que ça arrive ? »_

_« Ils sont morts…Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ? »_

_« Melle Evans…Melle Evans…Melle Evans… »_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« Melle Evans , la classe est partie depuis 5 minutes. » lui dit gentiment le Professeur McGonagall. Lily sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et vit James Potter la regarder avec curiosité.

« Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas …Euhh…Je pensais à quelque chose… » Sachant de quoi Lily parlait , la directrice adjointe lui donna un sourire triste.

« Venez demain dans mon bureau. Je dois discuter avec vous de votre test de préparation. »

Lily hocha rapidement la tête et ramassa ses affaires. Elle sortit de la classe , sentant les yeux de Potter sur elle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Très chère tante Rose , - non , ça fait trop personnel ! Euh…Tata , - c'est pas bon du tout ! » grogna Lily. Peu importe la façon dont elle a essayer , elle ne pouvait pas exprimer ses sentiments librement. C'était comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être une fille si sensible qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette personne ?

' Je suppose que la fille a grandit par un chemin difficile…' pensa t-elle alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ses camarades jouir de leur week-end libre. Les sixième année (à l'exception de Lily) étaient regroupés autour du feu. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux ils semblaient tous complètement oublier le monde à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

'Ils ont de la chance' se dit Lily. A vrai dire , elle enviait la plupart des étudiants pour leur belle vie. Elle espérait pouvoir être comme eux – entourés d'amour et de joie. Être quelqu'un avec de bons amis…Être quelqu'un avec des inquiétudes typiques d'adolescent…Être quelqu'un avec sa famille de son côté…Et plus que tout , être quelqu'un qui ne porte pas le poids de son passé…

Retournant à sa lettre , elle décida de dire à Rose qu'elle allait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle sentait que sa tante et Mark pouvait passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à s'occuper d'elle si souvent. En d'autres thermes , ils avaient besoins de faire une pause. Mais avant que Lily ne puisse écrire quoi que se soit , le parchemin lui fut arracher par personne d'autre que James Potter.

« Rends-le moi Potter ! » lui dit dangereusement Lily.

James , cependant , avait d'autres projets en tête.

« Aucune chance ! Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique. » taquina t-il.

Lily commençait à perdre patience. Honnêtement , elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de James maintenant.

« Alors que penses-tu de ça Potter…Si tu ne me rends pas ce parchemin dans les cinq secondes , je parlerai à toute l'école de ton intéressante escapade dans la forêt. »

« Tu fumes du crack Evans ? Tu as oublié que je vais tout le temps là-bas ? »

« Ouai mais pas sans tes amis les animaux , n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Les yeux de James s'élargirent et Lily sourit intérieurement. Bingo !

« Oh oui. Je me souviens de t'avoir vu la semaine dernière , lors d'une pleine lune , avec un chien , un rat , et un l- » la bouche de Lily fut soudainement fermée par la main musculaire de James. Toute la maison de Griffondor les regardaient , n'ayant aucunes idées de leur sujet de conversation. La tirant rapidement dans le dortoir des Garçons , James assit Lily sur une chaise.

« Vous ne ranger jamais votre chambre ? » demanda Lily alors qu'elle examinait son environnement. C'était un désordre total – on pouvait voir une pile de vêtements dans chaque coin , des emballages des célèbres Chocogrenouilles dispersés par terre , des lits défaits…

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda t-il directement.

Lily décida de jouer l'idiote et dit , « Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais la date de mon anniversaire , je sais quel est mon nom , je sais que je suis bonne en enchantement , et je sais faire les pizzas. »

« Pas ça. Je veux dire , qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mon secret d'Animagi et comment tu l'as découvert. »

« Comment je l'ai découvert ce n'est pas tes affaires. J'étais juste dans la forêt quand je t'ai vu toi et tes amis jouer avec votre ami le loup-garous. »

« Que faisais-tu dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Est-ce que c'est un jeu de Question Réponse parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envi de jouer maintenant. En plus , je dois y aller. »

Lily , irritée , se leva et commença à marcher vers la sortie du dortoir. Avant d'atteindre la porte , James lui attrapa le coude et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse le voir en face.

« On n'a pas encore finit ! »

« Si .»

« Non… Pas avant que tu jures que tu ne diras rien. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ferai tout… »

Lily réfléchit. Honnêtement , James ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait alors elle décida d'en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait été qui avait été assez gentil avec elle à Poudlard…Quelqu'un que James suspecterait le moins…

« Je veux que tu laisses Rogue tranquille pour le reste de l'année. »

« QUOI ? »

« J'ai dit que je voulais que tu laisses Rogue tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pas de blague , pas d'insulte , rien du tout. Laisse le Serpentard respirer un peu. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Lui rendre la vie impossible et une des règles des Maraudeurs… »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si tu ne fais pas ça , l'école entière apprendra la condition de Lupin vers la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

James lâcha un long soupir. « D'accord. J'abandonne ! Je le ferai. Mais ne parles à personne de cette conversation. Pas même aux Maraudeurs. »

« Lily hocha la tête et dit , « Affaire conclue .»

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chantonnant un petit air de « O Holy Night » , Lily marchait sur l'herbe enneigée de Poudlard pendant la mi-Décembre. Noël approchait et tout le monde semblait assez exciter. Même les professeurs et les fantômes du château semblaient être touchés par la bonne humeur des vacances. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas être affectée par les joies de Noël c'était Flich. Comme dit Sirius , « ce bon à rien n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour ».

Alors que Lily approchait la forêt , elle vit Hagrid qui essayait difficilement de porter une centaine de morceaux de bois coupés.

« Besoins d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle alors quelle marchait lentement à côté de lui.

Au début , Hagrid déclina l'aide. Mais après avoir trébuché deux fois dans la neige , il accepta l'offre de Lily.

« Alors… » Pour une fois , le demi-géant n'avait rien à dire.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda lily.

Hagrid sourit et dit , « Il neige. »

En effet il neigeait. Des milliers de flocons flottaient et atterrissaient doucement par terre. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à sortir du château et s'amusaient de la scène qui s'offrait devant eux.

« C'est dommage qu'un moment comme ça ne dure pas éternellement surtout avec la montée de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lily acquiesça sachant à quel point les mots de Hagrid étaient vrai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Je suis désolé Melle Cole. Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit le Professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait Alexandria sympathiquement. Ses yeux bleu habituellement scintillant étaient maintenant sombre et rempli de peine.

Alex regardait le directeur avec une expression horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Dumbledore venait juste de lui dire. Elle n'y arrivait pas…

« C-comment ? M-mon f-frère ? M-maman et p-papa ? N-non. Non. Ca ne peux pas être vrai. ! » balbutia t-elle.

« Alex , Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois accepter le fait qu'ils soient partis. »

« Partis ? P-professeur d-dites moi qu'il reste u-une-une chance. S'il vous plaît , dites moi j-juste qu'il reste une-une chance qu'ils soient en vie et en b-bonne santé. S'il vous plaît… » pleura Alex.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Là , les mots entrèrent finalement. Sa famille était morte et ne reviendrait jamais. Elle était seule. Cachant son visage dans ses deux mains , les épaules d'Alex commencèrent à trembler incontrôlablement. Des larmes de tristesse quittèrent ses yeux. En quelques secondes , elle glissa de sa chaise où elle était assise et agrippa le tapis.

« Non…Non…Non… » Alex secoua vigoureusement sa tête espérant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et avança vers la Griffondor de seize ans. Il essaya de l'atteindre , mais Alex s'écarta.

« N-Non , d-dites moi qu'il y a u-une chance. » supplia t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « P-professeur , j-je ne peux pas les p-perdre. Je ne p-peux pas. »

« Je suis profondément désolé Alexandria…Profondément et vraiment désolé… »

Donnant au directeur un dernier regard triste , Alex commença à pleurer , longtemps et douloureusement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il était environ 8h30 du soir quand Alex retourna à la salle commune de Griffondor. Les yeux rouges et les joues gonflés , elle monta faiblement jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Elle était tellement perdu dans son monde de souffrance qu'elle ne remarqua pas Sirius Black (son actuel et ex petit-ami) l'appeler du bas des escaliers. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre , elle fut immédiatement entourée par ses amies inquiètes et par des commères.

« Ca va Alex ? Nous étions si inquiets. Tu ne t'es pas montrée au dîner et nous ne pouvions te trouver nulle part , pas même sur le terrain de Quidditch. » dit Victoria.

« Ouai. Vicky et moi avons eu peur pour toi . Nous pensions que quelque chose t'était arrivé. Mais McGonagall nous a dit de nous calmer parce que tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore » lui raconta Arabella.

« Alors , qui ce qui c'est passé Alex ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire pourquoi tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore » Demanda une des commères de Griffondor.

« Ouai , allez vas-y racontes ! Quel sont les bonnes nouvelles ? »

Après être restée silencieuse pendant un moment , Alex parla finalement d'une voix tremblante. « E-Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seule pendant quelques minutes les filles. J-j'ai besoins de réfléchir. »

Immédiatement , Victoria et Arabella surent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elles connaissaient Alex pour savoir qu'elle balbutiait que lorsqu'elle avait un gros problème.

« 'Lex , qu'est-ce qui- » mais elle fut rapidement tu par le regard plaidant de son amie. « Nous serons en bas. Belle et moi serons là quand tu seras prête à parler , d'accord ? »

Cela dit , les deux meilleures amies de Alex conduisirent les filles Griffondors de sixième année dehors , puis elles sortirent elle aussi de la chambre. Ce que les filles ne savaient pas , c'était que Lily était allongée sur son lit complètement réveillée. Même si elle essayait de dormir , elle n'arrivait pas à enlever l'atmosphère familière qu'elle avait ressentie depuis que Alex était entrée dans le dortoir. Elle connaissait que trop bien cette sensation elle savait que l'air qu'elle respirait sentait les nouvelles de mort…

Tirant les rideaux de son lit , Lily vit Alex assise sur son lit la tête penchée , pleurant incontrôlablement. Se levant de son lit , Lily marcha silencieusement vers sa camarade.

Sentant finalement quelqu'un dans la chambre , Alex regarda Lily , son visage mouillé de larmes. « Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu veux maintenant ? »

Lili ne prononça pas un mot. Au lieu de ça , elle s'assit à côté de Alex et tapota son dos à titre d'essai. La Griffondor bouleversée la laissa faire.

« Tiens. » Lily tendit a Alex un paquet de Kleenex.

« Merci. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. » Au moment où Lily dit ça , Alex lui donna un regard incrédule.

« C-comment peux tu dire ça ? Ma famille est p-partie. Tu dois avoir la tienne , mais moi je n'ai p-personne…p-personne… j-je n-n'ai personne… Rien ne va plus j-jamais aller bien… j-jamais… » lui dit Alex hystériquement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaules de Lily et de pleurer. Lily n'objecta pas. Connaissant la peine de Alex , elle ferma les yeux et la serra dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Alex commença à se calmer et elle s'éloigna de Lily. Elle lui raconta alors d'une voix à peine audible comment ses parents étaient morts.

« Tu-Sais-Qui les a tué…il les a tous tué mes parents , mon frère… C'étaient des bonnes personnes… Ils n'ont rien fait de mal… Comment a t-il pu les tuer ? Mon frère… Il n'avait que sept ans… Il ne savais même pas la catastrophe qui ce passe ici dans le monde sorcier… Il était innocent… » Alex respira profondément et continua. « Dumbledore a reçu la lettre de mort du ministère ce matin. Il a choisi de m'annoncer la nouvelle cette après-midi dans son bureau. A part son désolé , il ne pouvait rien me donner d'autre… Je l'ai supplié de me dire qu'il restait une chance que ma famille soit vivante… Il ne pouvait pas le dire… Il ne pouvais pas me regarder dans les yeux et m'aider à créer un monde imaginaire… Il ne pouvait pas… »

Regardant Lily , Alex vit qu'elle écoutait attentivement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça mais d'une manière ou d'une autre , j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais j'ai besoins de te parler de ce qui s'est passé. C'est étrange , mais réconfortant. Merci… »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire , Lily donna à la Griffondor un sourire consolant alors que Alex s'approcha et l'étreignit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Cher tante Rose , 

Comment vas-tu ? Je suis très bien traitée à Poudlard. C'est une école très structurée et mes capacités magiques se développent bien. La plupart des professeur , même s'ils nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs , sont vraiment gentil et compréhensifs.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon absence de lettres à toi et à Mark. J'ai été très occupée avec mes devoirs scolaires et mes devoirs en tant que Préfète. En plus les professeurs ont décidés de nous faire faire un test avant les ASPIC ( Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) – c'est en fait une sorte d'examen que nous passons avant de recevoir notre diplôme de Poudlard.

Concernant les vacances de Noël… Je pense que c'est super que tu passe cette fête en Suisse skier et faire du snowboard… Ca sera une très belle expérience… Je suis sûre que Mark et toi passerez du bon temps. Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir vous rejoindre. Il y a quelque chose de très important que je dois faire autour de Noël – mais rien de trop personnel.

En tout cas , j'espère que tu ne prendras pas mon refus trop à cœur. J'aurais vraiment aimer passer les vacances avec toi et Mark mais je ne peux pas cette année. J'en suis vraiment désolée.

Bon , passez du bon temps dans les Alpes Suisses et gardez moi du chocolat chaud.

Mes sentiments les plus distingués , 

Lily »

Rose était légèrement déçue que sa nièce ne passe pas les vacances avec Mark et elle. Elle pensais que Lily aurait considéré le fait que Noël était un moment que les familles passent ensembles. 'Je suppose que non' pensa Rose , sentant que sa nièce l'évitait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Mark , est-ce que tu penses que je ne suis pas une bonne tutrice ? » demanda t-elle à son mari assis à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil du salon.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ma chérie. Tu es une tante merveilleuse. Je suis sûr que Lily le voit. Elle est probablement juste effrayée que tu puisse prendre la place sa mère.» dit-il.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Mais même si la réponse de Mark était convaincante , Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser différemment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aperçu du chapitre 8 :

-Voldemort fait sa première apparition.

-Noël en solitaire.

-L'amitié frappe de nouveau à la porte de Lily. Acceptera t-elle ou déclinera t-elle l'offre ?

-Lily est testée.

-L'Ordre du Phœnix.

-James tente de rompre son arrangement avec Lily Evans.

-Une tasse de thé avec Hagrid.

Note de la traductrice :

Salut !!!!!!! Cool j'ai réussie à le mettre aujourd'hui. Toutes vos review m'ont fait trop plaisir. Que puis-je dire d'autre à part que je mettrait le chapitre 8 rapidement ? Au passage vous trouvez pas ça trop dégueu que Harry Potter 5 soit sortit en anglais et qu'en français il sortira qu'en DECEMBREEE !!!!!! C'est horrible ! Bon j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Donnez-moi votre avis en review !!!!!!!!!

Réponse aux review :

mathilde : Salut ! Ca va ?? T'inquiètes je risque pas d'arrêter cette traduc. J'étais juste un peu occupée. Merci d'avoir reviewer.

Melepha : Hello ! Bon ben vla la suite. A plus , Lils

Tyla : Salut ! merci pour ta review.

Petite Puce : Désolé je l'ai pas mis très vite ce chapitre mais merci quand même pour ta review

Nina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ça y est il est là le chapitre 7. Bye !!!!!!!!

Hermione292 : Wow ! Si j'ai pas compris là !!!!! Jcrois que c'était assez clair là !! Merci pour ta review !

Watery136 : Salut !!non t'avais pas reviewer mais merci !!!!

Angelina Johnson : J'ai eu ta review juste à temps ! Moi aussi j'adore trop les pouvoirs de Lily !!! Merci d'avoir reviewer !

Et pour le chapitre 7 :

mOI : désolée j'ai pas eu ta review à temps !! Bonne vacances.

Mystick : désolé pour la torture Ta relue toute l'histoire ?? Wow t courageuse (c long) . Merci pour ta review


	8. Où es tu esprit de Noël?

Déni :tout les personnages que vous voyez ne m'appartienne pas .La plupart appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et le reste au vrai auteur : Lil-Brat888.url.  D'autres éléments sont tirés de Buffy contre les vampires . Alors si vous croyez que je gagne de l'argent en traduisant cette histoire vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.

PAINFUL MEMORIES 

****

**Chapitre 8 :Où es-tu esprit de Noël ?**

****

****

****

Un homme portant un long manteau rouge sang était assis confortablement sur une chaise haute dans un souterrain. A côté de lui , sur le sol en pierre , dormait un très long serpent. Des crocs pointus et empoisonnés émergeaient de sa minuscule bouche. 

La salle était très sombre. Elle était seulement éclairée par quatre chandelles. Par-ci et par là , on pouvait entendre le bruits de gouttes d'eau tomber. A part ça , la salle était complètement silencieuse. Enfin , avant qu'on entende quelqu'un frapper rapidement à la porte.

_Toc.Toc.Toc._

« Entrez. » rugit l'homme.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelques personnes vêtus de manteaux noirs qui les couvraient de la tête aux pieds entrèrent. Ils se baissèrent immédiatement pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe puis formèrent une ligne droite au pieds de l'escalier en pierre. Leurs chefs les regarda les uns après les autre , les faisant trembler légèrement de peur. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dangereusement et la fente qui lui servait de nez inhalait l'air de manière irrégulière. Cet homme était connu pour être le sorcier le plus craint de toute la communauté magique. Il s'appelait Lord Voldemort.

Après quelques minutes environ , Voldemort se leva et tendit sa main. Comme par magie , un vieux journal commença à se matérialiser dans sa paume. Effleurant la page rapidement , il la jeta à l'un des hommes terrifiés.

« Expliquez-vous ! » aboya t-il.

L'homme se tourna pour regarder la première page et vit une photo d'Alexandria Cole à Poudlard et de sa famille. Le titre de l'article était , « Vous-Savez-Qui frappe à nouveau ». Surpris par la réaction de son leader , il ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer ses pieds.

« J'ai dit expliquez-vous !!! » dit Voldemort d'une voix ferme.

Aucun de ses adeptes , aussi connu sous le nom de Mangemorts , ne sut quoi dire. Ils pensaient que leurs maître serait content de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après tout , ils avaient tués une des plus honorables familles de sang-pur amoureux des moldus d'Angleterre. Lord Voldemort , d'un autre côté , n'en semblait pas du tout heureux.

« Idiots ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous avez fait ? A cause de vos imbécillités , nos chances de persuader Evans de rejoindre notre côté ont diminuées…Regardez ! » Une petite boule de cristal apparue dans ses mains. L'orbe montrait Lily consolant Alex. « Elle a trouvé un camarade qui commence à lui faire confiance. Je vous suggère de réparer votre erreur avant que ce lien ne s'approfondisse. Plus longtemps il dure , plus ce sera difficile pour nous d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Evans. Détruisez cette amitié et vous serez tous récompensés ! »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Hagrid ! Ouvrez ! C'est James. » cria l'élève de sixième année de derrière la porte de la petite cabane du garde chasse.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. « Fais comme chez toi ! Où est le reste des Maraudeurs ? »

« Oh il n'y a que moi. Le gang dort toujours. Après tout c'est le week-end. » répondit James en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois. Hagrid s'approcha du feu pour faire du thé.

« Biscuits ? » demanda le demi-géant. James déclina l'offre , laissant Hagrid hausser les épaules. « Comment ça va l'école ? »

« Ca va , comme d'habitude , comme d'habitude. »

« En parlant de ça , j'ai entendu dire que ta bande ne fait plus de farce sur Severus Rogue ces derniers temps. »

« Un mot : Evans. »

« Lily ? Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Evans et moi avons fait un marché extrêmement confidentiel. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le fait de ne pas faire de farce à Severus Rogue pour le reste de l'année. »

« Ca a dut être dure à tenir pour toi. »

« Ouai. Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est que je n'ai pas le courage d'en parler aux Maraudeurs. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je suis une chiffe molle pour laisser une fille , de tous , me dire ce que je doit faire. » James sirota son thé.

« Ils n'ont pas remarquer que tu ne faisait plus de farces au Serpentard ? » Demanda Hagrid.

« Si , ils ont remarqué , mais ils ne disent rien. » répondit le Griffondor. « Aaaarrrggghh ! Hagrid , comment est-ce que je peux laisser Evans contrôler ma vie ? Ca me dépasse avec quelle facilité elle arrive à me faire taire. »

« Hagrid sourit. « Je pense que tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle camarade ! »

Peu importe ce à quoi James s'attendait , ce n'était pas ça puisque au moment où le garde chasse finit sa phrase , James tomba de sa chaise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Es-tu vraiment sûre que tout va bien Lex ? » demanda Victoria à son amie. Son visage exprimait une réel inquiétude.

« Ca ira. Promis. De toute façon , James reste pour les vacances donc je ne serai pas seule. » répondit Alex.

« Mais tu peux toujours venir chez moi pour Noël. Ma maison n'est pas la plus belle mais ses portes sont grandes ouvertes. » proposa Arabella.

« C'est gentil mais non merci. » Elles ne semblèrent pas convaincues. « Les filles , ça va. Je vais me débrouiller. Vraiment… De toutes façons , vous allez toutes les deux rater votre train si vous ne partez pas maintenant. »

« Mais- » protestèrent ses deux amies.

« Partez ! Les diligences sont là… Ca ira …Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le dise avant que quelqu'un n'écoute ? » dit Alex avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

« Bon , d'accord ! Tu vas nous manquer. Si il y a un problème tu nous envoies un hiboux ok ? »

« D'accord. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller vous deux. »

« Oui. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? » demanda Arabella.

« Non , Bella. Je reste ici un point c'est tout. Mais merci encore. » répondit Alex.

« Bon, alors joyeux Noël d'avance 'Lex. » dit Victoria alors que elle et Arabella serraient leur amie dans leurs bras.

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! Maintenant allez-y !!! »

Alex sourit , reconnaissante d'avoir d'aussi merveilleuses amies de son côté. Soupirant près des portes en chêne de l'école, elle les regarda lui faire signe d'au revoir en traînant leurs valises derrière elles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Victoria.

« Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? » demanda Arabella à son amie , confuse.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose au château. J'y vais le chercher en courant. »

« Vicky , les diligences partent dans dix minutes. »

« Je sais…Je vais faire vite. Je- Je dois juste faire ça avant d'y aller. »

« Faire quoi ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié quelque chose… » Arabella lança à son amie un regard suspicieux.

Victoria roula ses yeux. « Ce que j'ai oublié ou ce que je vais faire n'est rien de mal Bella alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter. De toutes façons il faut que j'y ailles tout de suite si je ne veux pas rater le train. »

« D'accord ! Mais dépêches-toi ! »

« T'inquiètes ! » Vicky sprinta vers Poudlard , un petit présent enveloppé sous son bras. En atteignant l'entrée de la bibliothèque , elle commença à ralentir.

'Il n'y a pas de voix de retour maintenant !' pensa t-elle alors qu'elle marchait vers la table la plus proche où on pouvait voir une fille rousse derrière une haute pile de livres.

« Salut Lily. » dit Victoria. La personne précédemment mentionnée la regarda sans expression.

« Je voulais j-juste te donner ça avant que je ne parte pour les vacances. » Vicky tendit à Lily le cadeau qu'elle avait avec elle.

Lily l'observa pendant un moment , puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa camarade Griffondor. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ça ? »

« Honnêtement , je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je suppose que tu peux dire que c'est un cadeau de ma part pour te souhaiter joyeux Noël. »

« Arrêtes la comédie Fitzgerald. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a acheté ce cadeau en vérité ? »

Victoria soupira. Elle savait que Lily était une personne très méfiante spécialement avec ceux qui essaient d'être agréable avec elle. « Très bien. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à Alex. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait était capable de se débrouiller sans ton aide. »

« J'ai juste dit à Cole des mots réconfortants. Si ce cadeau est pour me remercier , je pense que tu as gaspillé ton argent. » répondit Lily.

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ma gratitude. C'est aussi pour dire que je suis désolée. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour t'avoir juger avant que tu ne puisse montrer à tout le monde la merveilleuse personne que tu es réellement. Au fond tu es vraiment remarquable. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu mais Alex si , et je la crois. » Elle fit une légère pause. « Ecoutes , je veux te connaître mieux , pas en tant que camarade , mais en tant qu'amie. Tu sembles être une personne vraiment cool avec une personnalité impressionnante. De toute façon ce n'est pas bien de rester seule tout le temps. »

Lily ne sut quoi faire de l'approche de Victoria. Choisissant de l'ignorer , elle retourna à la lecture d'un livre appelé : « L'histoire de Poudlard ». L'autre Griffondor de sixième année fronça les sourcils. Voyant que sa main d'amitié n'avait pas été acceptée , elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Fitzgerald – je veux dire , Victoria- » l'appela Lily. « Merci. »

Victoria se retourna et sourit , heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie pour l'année.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily se tenait à côté du Professeur Dumbledore devant les portes en chêne de l'école. Elle se sentait très nerveuse , mais faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

Le directeur lui jeta un coup d'œil avec ses yeux bleus pétillants. « Ils arrivent. »

Lily le regarda et pris une profonde inspiration. « Je sais. »

« Lily , tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui , oui…Je vais bien… »

Quelques diligences sans chevaux approchaient rapidement le château. Lily commença à tripoter son manteau alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. 'Tu peux le faire. Respire. Inspire et expire.' Soudain , une diligence s'arrêta juste devant elle et elle vit deux pieds se poser par terre. Lily aurait put s'évanouir maintenant – devant elle se tenait le leader de l'Ordre.

C'était un vieil homme il était plus jeune que Dumbledore de quelques années seulement. Il avait un regard intelligent et déterminé. Il était clair que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues était une très grosse erreur. Cet homme s'appelait Théodore Alfonso.

Mr Alfonso observa Lily des pieds à la tête. Levant le menton de la jeune fille , il se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit : « Elle est belle Albus. »

Le directeur sourit. « Nous devrions peut-être entrer Théodore ? Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez un peu de thé au citron avec votre équipe. »

« Bien sûr. Venez les amis. » cria t-il aux autres membres de l'Ordre. « Et vous aussi , Melle Evans. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Albus , je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler des dernières attaques. Surtout sur des familles au sang-pur – c'est un outrage. » dit Théodore.

Dumbledore pencha gravement sa tête. « J'en ai entendu parler , puisque une des attaques était dirigée vers la famille d'un de mes étudiants. »

« Alexandria Cole. » dit Lily. Pendant la réunion de l'Ordre , elle était restée silencieuse. Maintenant il ne restait plus que Dumbledore , Alfonso et elle.

Théodore regarda Lily et demanda. « Melle Evans , que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire avec la situation actuelle ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions tuer le bâtard rapidement. » répondit-elle.

« Qu'auriez vous fait ? »

« J'hanterai Voldemort et je le laisserai souffrir toute la peine qu'il m'a causé jusqu'à c qu'il meurt. »

« Le feriez-vous maintenant si vous en auriez l'occasion ? »

« Voldemort serait mort il y a longtemps si je ne m'étais pas retenue. » dit Lily. La colère était évidente dans sa voix.

« Si tuer Voldemort signifie donner ta vie , voudrais-tu toujours le faire ? » lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

La Griffondor pris son temps pour répondre à la question. Est-ce qu'elle mourrai vraiment pour tuer le fils de pute ? « Non. Je veux faire tomber le bâtard pas me suicider. »

Théodore secoua sa tête , riant d'un rire déçu. « Idiote. Vous avez peut-être beaucoup de pouvoirs Lily , mais vous êtes trop égoïste pour les utiliser de la meilleure manière. Vous préféreriez laisser un million de personnes subir le même sort que vous juste parce que vous voulez être centenaire. »

« Pour un leader , je pensais que vous auriez été plus compréhensif. » lui dit l'élève de Griffondor avec colère. « Tous ceux que j'aimais ce sont sacrifier pour me sauver. Je ne laisserai pas à Voldemort la satisfaction de me voir mourir alors qu'il est détrôné. Non , j'ai travaillé trop dur pour vivre si longtemps. Même si ça me prends des décennies pour trouver un moyen de détruire le bâtard et en même temps de vivre , je chercherai. Et je vous le dis tout de suite Mr Alfonso , je trouverez un moyen. »

Le leader de l'Ordre fixa Lily intensément. « Je me retire dans mon appartement à Pré-au Lard Albus. Je vous verrez vous et Melle Evans pour son premier test dans deux semaines. »

« Test ? Quel test ? » demanda lentement Lily.

« Pour voir si vous êtes réellement capable de provoquer la chute de Voldemort. » lui dit Théodore avant de sortir de la salle de réunion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

  
  


Où es-tu esprit de Noël 

**Pourquoi je ne peux pas te trouver**

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La neige se déposaient par terre alors que trois élèves de Poudlard erraient autour de l'école , chacun de leur côté. Chacun avait un air distant de tristesse et de peine. Ces individus comme nous le savons étaient Alexandria Cole , James Potter et Lily Evans.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Où est la joie**

**Que tu avait l'habitude de m'apporter**

**Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas entendre de musique**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alexandria Cole faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune de la tour de Griffondor. Même si elle essayait de se contenir , elle se sentait nerveuse et secouée. C'était comme si une bombe à l'intérieur d'elle allait exploser si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement. S'asseyant finalement sur le rebord de la fenêtre , elle regarda les terres enneigées de Poudlard et pensa que Noël était sensé être des joyeuses et bonnes vacances. 'Comment tout cela est arrivé ?Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter tout ça ?' demanda Alex. Lentement , elle commença à se rappeler les bons moments passés avec sa famille. Plus elle se rappelait , plus les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Mon monde est en train de changer**

**Je suis en train de grandir**

**Est-ce que ça signifie que Noël doit changer aussi**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch , James Potter lança le souafle dans le plus grand cercle. Filant vers le sol avec son balai , il attrapa la balle rouge et s'écarta vers la direction opposée. En regardant son visage de près , on voyait clairement qu'il pleurait. Il prit sa main libre et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Un souvenir surgit soudain dans son esprit. La pensée était si intense que James tomba de son balai alors qu'il volait à environ 50 mètres au-dessus du sol. Avant de perdre conscience , les mots , « Papa , où es-tu ? » s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Heureusement pour James , Hagrid le trouva quelques minutes plus tard avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par la neige. Le garde-chasse secoua sa tête sympathiquement et balança l'adolescent de Griffondor sur son épaule.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Où es-tu esprit de Noël**

**Est-ce que tu te rappelles**

**La personne que tu avais l'habitude de connaître**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily s'assit sur les bords du lac et fixa son eau gelée. Elle semblait pensive et blessée. C'était son deuxième Noël sans ses parents , et pire , sa dernière rencontre avec Pétunia continuait de se répéter dans sa tête.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Je ne suis plus la même personne**

**Regardes ce que le temps a fait**

**Est-ce pour ça que tu m'a laissé tomber**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_« Sans toi maman et papa aurait été là . Ils seraient toujours bien et en bonne santé. Et ils auraient été heureux de passer Noël avec nous. » dit rudement Pétunia à sa sœur plus jeune._

_Lil , en réponse, ne murmura que : « la ferme 'tunia. »_

_« Non je ne vais pas me taire. Je suis ta grande sœur et tu vas m'écouter. » Lily était abattue alors qu'elle observait une photo de famille posée sur un coin de la table. « C'est de ta faute s'il son partis. C'est de ta faute si nous sommes orphelines. C'est de ta faute si nous ne pourrons plus jamais voir maman et papa. Et au fond , tu sais que j'ai raison. »_

_Soudain , la pièce de décors que Lily regardait se brisa. Cependant , Pétunia n'y prêta pas attention en pleurant , elle continua à blâmer sa petite sœur._

_« Maman et papa sont morts et c'est comme si ça t'était égal. Durant les quelques derniers mois , je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer où parler à qui que se soit de ce qui est arrivé. Tu as fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé d'important et que tout allait bien. Dis-moi Lily , comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ? »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant ! J'ai assez de chose sur mes épaules comme ça. »_

_« des choses comme quoi ?Utiliser la magie pour tuer plus de personnes ? »_

_Du feu commençait à brûler dans les yeux de Lily. Là , elle leva sa main et gifla Pétunia. Sa grande sœur cria de douleur alors qu'elle mettait sa main sur sa joue. Lily , d'un autre côté , regarda sa main tremblante , horrifiée._

_« Je – Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… »_

_Pétunia envoya à Lily un regard plein de haine alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots , « Non , ne dis rien. Juste reste très loin de moi , Lily…Reste loin… »_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**L'esprit de Noël est là**

**Partout , Oh**

**L'esprit de Noël est là**

Si tu t'en préoccupe , oh 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Est-ce possible que Pétunia ait raison cette fois ? Est-ce que je n'est vraiment aucun remords pour tout ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Lily à sa réflexion dans la glace. La forme la regarda avec des yeux angoissés. Peu à peu , les pleures et le dégoût d'elle-même l'emportèrent. Alors qu'elle ressentait ses sentiments , Lily commença à penser au pire. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de tous ces problèmes. Elle pouvait rester coller dans ce trou pour le reste de sa vie…Seule…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Si il y a de l'amour dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit**

**Tu te sentirais tout le temps à Noël**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Même si on disait souvent que Lily était sage , il y avait des fois où elle pouvait vraiment être aveugle. Par exemple , elle avait souvent cherché l'amour mais elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que ce sentiment ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Ce que Lily n'avait pas réalisé (,) c'est que l'amour avait toujours été à ses côtés , voir même à l'intérieur d'elle. Si seulement elle regardait profondément en elle au lieu de voir la vie négativement , elle aurait trouvé la joie et le confort qu'elle désirait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Je ressens Noël**

**Je sais que je t'ai trouvé**

**Tu n'a jamais disparu**

**La joie de Noël**

**Reste à l'intérieur de nous**

**Remplie chaque cœur d'amour**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Une Lily âgée de neuf ans observait un grand arbre décoré dans le salon des Evans. C'était comme si elle attendait quelque chose , comme un signe. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers l'étoile brillante , au sommet de l'arbre. Hébétée , elle ferma ses yeux et pensa fortement à quelque chose._

_« Lils , chérie , qu'es-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? » demanda Mr Evans à sa plus jeune fille._

_Lily se retourna rapidement et sourit doucement à son père , « Papa , aujourd'hui c'est Noël… »_

_« C'est ce que j'avais compris… Tu vas ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant ? »_

_« Non. Pas encore. J'attends Maman et Pétunia. »_

_Mr Evans acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il examinait l'état de Lily. « Est-ce que tu vas bien Lils ? Tu sembles affreusement tracassée ? »_

_Sa jeune fille sembla d'abord hésiter à répondre mais se laissa finalement aller. « Je vais bien Papa. C'est juste que la nuit dernière , une personne est venu me rendre visite dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si je rêvais mais elle semblait vraiment réel. »_

_« Qui est-elle ? »_

_« Je pense…Je pense que c'était un ange. Elle m'a mis en garde elle a dit que les choses allaient tomber au pire avant de devenir meilleure. Elle m'a dit que j'allais changer la vie de beaucoup de personnes et que tous les jours elle me regarderait avec les autres anges. »_

_Les deux membres  de la famille restèrent silencieux un moment , mais Mr Evans cassa la glace en disant , « Lils , peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve. »_

_Lily secoua sa tête vigoureusement._

_« Ca ne pouvait pas être un rêve papa parce que quand je me suis réveillée ce matin , il y avait un tas de d'angéliques plumes blanches sur le sol de ma chambre. »_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Où es-tu esprit de Noël**

**Rempli ton cœur d'amour**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Joyeux Noël maman et papa… » murmura Lily alors qu'elle déposait une seule rose rouge sur la glace. Elle y jeta un dernier regard et rentra au château , manquant la chance de voir deux plumes d'anges tomber du ciel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aperçu du chapitre 9 :

-Les test de Lily commencent

-Plus d'explication sur la raison pour laquelle James reste à l'école pour Noël.

-Victoria et Alex approfondissent leur amitié avec Lily. Mais qu'en est-il d'Arabella ? Quel est son avis sur la question ?

-Le plan des mangemorts pour briser l'amitié de Alex et Lily.

-Le jour de la Saint Valentin arrive. Romance et drame sont au rendez-vous , spécialement avec Victoria et un Maraudeur (ce n'est pas James).

-Alfonso et Dumbledore discutent du future de Lily. 

Note de la traductrice :

Il est arrivé vite non ?? (enfin plus vite que les autres). Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? L'auteur a mis le chapitre 10 !!!!!!!!!!!!! (trop contente surtout qu'il est trop bien !!!!) EN PARLANT DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE , ALOHOMORA A MIS LA PREMIERE PARTIE DU CHAPITRE 17 !!!!!!ALLER TOUS LIRE (pour ceux qui lisent « Les Portes » bien sûr). Pour en revenir à la traduc , n'attendez pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins deux semaines (jparts en vacances , OUAIII).

Donnez-moi votre avis en REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!

Merci à tous mes reviewer : phénix20 , mathilde (moi aussi je comprenais pas grand chose à l'anglais au départ mais à force j'y suis arrivée) , Angelina Johnson , valérie , watery136 et cc johnson

Wow yen a pas mal qu'on adoré le comportement de Lily dans le chapitre7 (moi aussi)

N'oubliez pas de reviewer

A + , Lils


End file.
